<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inked In by FatimaAbbasRizvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287604">Inked In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAbbasRizvi/pseuds/FatimaAbbasRizvi'>FatimaAbbasRizvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... - Freeform, AHH, ALSO I HATE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND HE CAN FUCK A GOAT, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF oc, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, CANON WHO??, Character Bashing, Dadfoot, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, FANDOM IS TRUTH, Fix-It of Sorts, HAGRID IS THE BEST, HAHAHA SPOILERS FUCKERS, HE IS INDEED A GOOD BOI, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dunno how to tag if you haven't noticed, I have no idea where im taking this..., I swear a lot if you havent noticed, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im writing this for myself, Ink Travellers, Ink Travelling, JKR CAN DIE IN A DITCH, Make it better, Mentor Severus Snape, OC HAS A FAMILIAR, OC WANTS LOVE, OC has anxiety, OC is also artistic, OC is sporty, OC is worried about change, OC wants to be loved, OC's DOG IS CUTE, Only cause she reads alot, Parental Sirius Black, People Change People, RIP Cedric, Redemption, Severus Snape Has a Heart, She is gonna wreck DUMB-ASS DORE's PLANS, So yeah, Tags Are Hard, We gonna be setting people straight...or the right way, We have a playlist for our OC now, Y'know DEEEP DEEEP DEEEEEEEEEEEP DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP DOWN, a dog - Freeform, actually...., also, and my friend, anyways TO THE PLOT, but not too much, cause he's still a good guy, ermmm, halp, into the books, its in the discord server, no beta we die like cedric, ok, probably, uhhhh, which is in confusion and panic, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAbbasRizvi/pseuds/FatimaAbbasRizvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxima King had The Perfect Life.<br/>Cause honestly; Blue eyes? Blonde hair? Spectacular at sports? Amazing at Art? From a rich family? Yeah, she has it all cut out for her.<br/>Maxima King knows the truth.<br/>She knows her family's dark secrets, knows her outlined and planned future set down by her parents, knows that the books have it better, knows that her dog is her only true companion, knows...<br/>that what she can do isn't normal.</p><p>But something new has been cropping up and honestly, she can't control where she is running to now, and the only thing she can do is stick to the things she knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>:squints at document:, I'm only sure of like two ships, ITS A SURPRISE BITCH, Im confused myself really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DISCLAIMER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno how notes work so here is a generic (but not meaningless) note...ENJOY!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS AND PLOT OF THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE BELONGS TO JOANNE ROWLING. ALL THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT I CREATE BELONG TO ME AND MY MIND. THERE WILL BE SWEARING AND A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS, ALSO!! THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST HP FIC SO...YEAH ENJOY THE STORY!</strong> </em> </span>
</h1>

  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, this is my second fan-fic. This is a brainchild of my very specific wants in fics.<br/>Here's a link to my Discord Server, Cosmic Aisle:  https://discord.gg/qXAR3ry<br/>Feel free to drop by and chat! I'll be lurking around so feel free to ask questions!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maxima Aurelia King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<strong> <em>"I don't try Professor, I do."</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Every Story has a Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima groaned and hugged Poseidon, her German Shepherd, harder. The yelling was too loud, as always. It was the same topic, over and over and over again. But hush no one is to know of course. The King Family was perfect. Business Man Father and Surgeon Mother with Darling Daughter and Sincere Son. </p>
<p>To the public, the family is happy and always together. What they don't know is it's broken and apparently the family somehow don't either, the parents fight almost every night, the son is anything but sincere in anything and the daughter? Maxima paused, what was she really? She was sporty, artistic, wasn't that good at science and maths, but she was more right-brained anyway. Ah, Maxima thought viciously, she can do weird stuff, is way too interested in books and has had a weird tattoo that appeared at the base of her neck when she turned five (What a day that had been). Poseidon licked Maxima and she grinned. Poseidon was the only awesome part of this family.</p>
<p>Maxima listened to the fight go on and heard her older brother goad the both of them subtly which to Maxima appeared obvious but maybe that's because she knows the signs. Sure the fights happened between each individual party and hands flew often but the parents fighting was a guaranteed fight every night. Maxima stared at her room, taking it in. Same bland colour as the house, same bed style, the only thing different was the fairy lights, football shoes, tons of art supplies, sketchbooks and the two walls of bookshelves filled, mostly, with books.</p>
<p>Maxima stared and stared at a particular book. Drawing inspiration from it. Maxima stood up and walked over to the book and touched its spine before spinning round to face her dog, "How do you feel about leaving boy?"</p>
<p>A small woof was the reply. Maxima smirked, "Knew you'd agree with me." Maxima moved with speed and purpose. She grabbed her sketchbooks, a few art supplies, a few coming of age books and a few clothes. She knelt down and scooted under the bed to pry the floorboard loose for the money she had saved over the years (since she was 10, to be honest). Sure she had used some at one point or the other but the case in point was that she was set for a year provided she managed it properly and went under the radar. She put in some snacks for herself and Poseidon. She also put in Poseidon's favourite chew toy.</p>
<p>Maxima wore a low back white tank-top, black jeans, black biker boots and a leather jacket. To top off her look off, she applied basic eyeliner, a little kohl under her eyes and mascara and lip gloss to give the final touch. She tied her hair in a messy braid and put the extra rubber bands and the only makeup stuff she had( which was a small eyeshadow palette, her mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss and kohl) into the bag. </p>
<p>Maxima inspected her bag, didn't seem overstuffed or suspicious (Honestly, Maxima thought, I used my weirdness to expand it a while back, why would it look suspicious). She turned to the mirror and stared at her reflection, her honey blonde hair was perfect, her baby blue eyes seemed perfect, her clothes, though edgy, seemed perfect. The only thing that wasn't perfect was her lips. They were pulled into a frown or was it a grimace or maybe mild disgust? Whatever it was, she wasn't smiling. Maxima took a deep breath in, she raised the edges of her lips slightly like she was poised and proper but still a teen who was excited to visit a friend.</p>
<p>She grabbed the bag, her phone (another bit of weirdness she managed, ever-lasting battery and data) and beckoned Poseidon, "Come on Seaweed legs." A woof told her what he thought of the affectionate nickname. She opened the door and walked out. Mother and Father were arguing still and Brother was (unsubtly, in her opinion) smirking. No one was looking at her so she adopted a meek yet hopeful expression. Sure, each one knew she was anything but meek, but they didn't know that the others knew that too. "Mother, Father. A few-" she paused and tilted her head, "-of my football teammates are going out for a team morale booster." She straightened her body and made it look like she was bracing for rejection, "Could I go as well?"</p>
<p>She looked up from the ground and saw her parents glaring at each other and her brother glaring at her. She glanced at him with a smirk before quickly adopting the same expression as before and looking back to her parents. They were glaring at each other still. Her father smiled at her like it was a great honour he was allowing her to go. "Take Poseidon with you and go on your bike." He paused like some regal king, "Have fun." </p>
<p>Maxima nodded, "Yes Father, I will. And you know I could never leave Poseidon behind!" Maxima giggled. Maxima nodded to her mother and waved to her brother and walked out, purposely leaving the keys behind. After all, you don't take the keys if you don't intend to return. Maxima broke out into a run and started running towards the road that lead out of the city. She had hidden her bike a few days before for this exact reason.</p>
<p>She was glad her parents didn't have a clock in the kitchen, otherwise, they'd realise they have been fighting from three in the morning to six.  Honestly, that was the reason she was in such a hurry, she needed to disappear before they realise what she did and the mask, the mask she had built since her birth to the current age, fifteen. It was breaking. Maxima stopped running as she noticed the bridge which lead to the open road. Maxima looked at Poseidon, who was used to her runs, wagging his tail happily. </p>
<p>She unlocked her bicycle and put the bag in the basket, she smirked, another use of her weirdness. She sat on the bike and patted at the rack, which surprise surprise had been...weirded out by her. Poseidon jumped and sat on it comfortably. She really needed to put a name to it. She looked at her purple bag. Purple...that's it. The first book of Harry Potter was purple and, now that she thought about it, so was the last one. Magic, she had magic. If it was proven otherwise, then she'll call it otherwise. (Honestly, why it took her so long to call it magic she had no idea.) <br/><br/>"Poseidon, each story has a prologue, ours just ended. Let's start writing our story." Poseidon barked and Maxima grinned. The back of her neck felt tingly, Maxima took a deep breath in and started pedalling towards her future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That's a cliched trope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours and stops later, Maxima and Poseidon were leisurely walking. They had gotten far enough to go at their own desired pace. Maxima knew that in a few hours when it'd be time for curfew, they'd be suspicious. If she sent a text? She had put an anti-tracking charm a little while back, it'd work. They wouldn't be able to track her. A salty goodbye text? Hm, Maxima thought, No. Her prologue was over. Besides even if they issued an AMBER alert, they'd have to (insert fake gasp here, thought Maxima viciously) tell the people they weren't perfect. Sooner or later though, someone would notice, maybe when it had been a few days. Then, she'd have to change how she looked. (Maxima smirked, she looked good with black hair and green eyes. Her mind wandered to the wig and contacts hidden in the bag)</p>
<p>She looked to Poseidon who was ahead of her running from one tree to another, chasing the squirrels and having fun. She smiled softly, Poseidon was opening up at least. Her only proper family apart from her passions. </p>
<p>She heaved herself onto the bike and started cycling to catch up to Poseidon. As soon as she did, she slowed down to enjoy the road surrounded by trees. Sure there were plenty of attractions in Britain but Maxima preferred the natural outdoors. </p>
<p>Maxima laughed and sped up when she saw Poseidon sit down. "Race ya!!" She could hear Poseidon bark and run after her. Maxima felt euphoric and a bit sad. After all, she had left the place she had grown up but she was glad she left that toxic place. She didn't want to...survive there anymore. She wanted to <em>live</em>! She wanted to be a fashion artist and enjoy sports for fun. She wanted to get dirty in the mud and be pretty when she wanted to. </p>
<p>Poseidon barked twice and Maxima stopped her chest heaving as she caught her breath. She grinned lopsidedly, "Nice run eh?" A huff was her only answer. Maxima smiled and took out her phone and scrolled through her photos while they both caught their breath. Most were things she saw around her, a few were of her and her team when they won and even those photos were staged and forced. A few were of her trying out different forms of makeup, things like that. She had mostly kept for references.</p>
<p>She reached into the side pocket of her bag and dragged out a water bottle, she took a few slow but long gulps and held the bottle up for Poseidon. After they were rested, they started again.</p>
<p>After a while, Maxima saw Poseidon stop and whine. Maxima got off her bike and looked forward. Maxima scoffed in disbelief,  she half wanted to laugh but looking at the rickety bridge which had a raging river was a dangerous thing and those rocks. Maxima winced, oof, those look dangerous. But the interesting thing was the drop. It was a long way down just to the river. If they fell...not good.</p>
<p>Maxima looked towards her loyal buddy, "Our first cliche huh?" Poseidon barked and wagged his tail. Maxima patted him and attached a leash to his vest. She wrapped her hand around the leash a few times so she could secure her hand. She took her bag out of the bicycle's basket and put her hand through the straps and secured it. Maxima took a deep breath in and turned her bag feather-light, no need for extra weight. </p>
<p>She kept one hand on the bike and one hand secured on the leash, ready to just pull at a moments notice and use her...magic. (She still didn't want to believe it was magic.) Maxima took a step forward and Poseidon whined. She smiled, "I know Seaweed brain, this is reckless but I might fix it with...my magic?" Maxima didn't sound confident and honestly, that wouldn't do. Her confidence was one thing she had made herself not inherited from her 'perfect' family. </p>
<p>Maxima looked at the bridge and continued forward, that little thing would not stop her and with every step she took, the bridge creaked even more.  Maxima stopped and looked back to Poseidon who was whining, "I know..I know, boy. I'm scared too." Maxima bit her lip, "but you're a Gryffindor good boi arent you? A regular old Greek god, besides you, have to be there for your son don't you?" </p>
<p>A huff was let out by Poseidon and Maxima laughed nervously, "Okay, okay. I know, I'll stop with my references." Maxima looked ahead and bit her lip harder then she had previously. </p>
<p>Maxima walked forward, the bridge creaked, she would stop for a second or two and then repeat. Maxima winced, this was a reckless mistake. And she was being so careful. She looked back, Poseidon was staring at her with the utmost sincerity and trust. She looked back, no, Maxima thought, she refused to go back (Not that they could, Maxima realised). Maxima took another step forward and this time instead of 'creak'. It went 'crack', Maxima let out a scared shout as her leg went down and Poseidon barked and moved backwards to pull her if need be only to fall in much as Maxima did. </p>
<p>"HADES!" Maxima shouted using the commands she taught him. Poseidon stilled and honestly Maxima felt that feeling in her bones. She put her hands on the wood and heaved herself. She pulled herself up and let out a shaky breath. She moved towards Poseidon who was whining, "Don't worry boy, I'll get you out." Maxima nodded frantically, "We'll be okay" </p>
<p>Maxima moved towards Poseidon, who in turn moved as well, each trying to get closer. To save each other. Maxima felt her neck tingle, she looked towards Poseidon's paw, "Wait- no!" </p>
<p>A crack and a yank. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. shitshitSHITFUCKFUCKFUUUUCK(I'mSorry!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima's eyes widened as she and Poseidon fell through the bridge, her hand reached for the snapping rope only for it burn her as she tried to hold onto it to prevent their fall. A soft 'no' escaped Maxima's lips as the rope finally broke and then? They were falling.</p><p>Maxima reached for Poseidon whose leash was still wrapped around her arm. Her bag was still strapped to her. Her cut lip was aching and arm was burning. Poseidon seemed to be flailing. She moved towards him, it seemed like the right thing to do. Maxima really wanted to say her first thought was to apologize to her loyal friend but it was really a long-range of expletives. So as soon as she got ahold of her self (which was a second later to be honest) She apologized. </p><p>"I'M SORRY POSEIDON! I WANTED TO LEAVE! I WANTED TO START A NEW LIFE! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO RECKLESS!"</p><p>Maxima wasn't sure if Poseidon had barked or there was any noise other than the roaring wind. Maxima opened her eyes, (<em>when had she closed them?)</em>, the back of her neck felt cool, like the water of a stream on a warm day. Her arms and feet felt cool too, she hugged Poseidon harder, "Please" Maxima sobbed, "Please..."</p><p>Maxima didn't know what she was asking for, she didn't know. Was she asking for help? Was she asking for Poseidon to forgive her? Was she asking for comfort? Maxima didn't know and she didn't like not knowing. All her life, she stuck to the definitive. Things that were fixed points. Things that she didn't attachments to. </p><p>Maxima stared at Poseidon's fur, they were going to die. That's it. Their story, a sad little thing. Barely five pages if she skipped a few parts. Maxima kissed Poseidon's forehead, "I love you". Poseidon barked and Maxima started to cry again, "I'm sorry. I just wanted better." Maxima rested her forehead on Poseidon's. "I wanted to <em>be</em> better." Please, she thought desperately.</p><p> </p><p>The cool feeling eased up on her and Maxima closed her eyes.  A few seconds later, she opened one eye, they were floating. Maxima abruptly let out a startled shout, "WHAT?!"  and she wasn't the only one, Poseidon was barking too. What was going on?! The scene around them shimmered from stone to open fields. Greenfields almost everywhere, a little away was a dark and thick forest. If she looked the other way, green fields were the only thing except...WHAT WAS THAT?! That was some weird tree!!!</p><p>Maxima looked down, wow, she thought, They were way up high. Maxima laughed, this was weird. But beautiful, weird but it was beautiful. Maxima laughed spun around and looked to Poseidon, who was doing a sort of doggy paddle. She looked behind her and wow, was that a beautiful lake or what?! </p><p>Maxima turned her head to look toward Poseidon who was growling and barking. Maxima moved with force and she went twisting through the air(WAS THAT A CASTLE?). Maxima saw three people standing below nearby. She almost vomited looking at the old man, who was wearing plum purple with tiger orange! Honestly, people are either losing their common sense or fashion. Some even both. When she meets the- and before Maxima could continue her thought, She let out a startled shout and held onto Poseidon as they began descending at a rapid pace. </p><p>Maxima jerked backwards while holding onto Poseidon, twisting them around so that they would land (and currently fall) diagonally and her legs would be the first thing that would impact the ground, as they were about 10 metres above the ground, Maxima yelled, "GET OUT THE WAY!".  Maxima tightened her grip and yelled out, "Poseidon! BRACE!" </p><p>Maxima held out her left palm facing the ground to use her magic to slow them down, in the background, she could see the three people hold out there hands which held something that looked like sticks. Maxima landed and she immediately fell into a roll which was half successful as she fell onto her butt mid-roll instead of her knees. </p><p>Poseidon immediately started licking her face, "Argh! Poseidon! Calm down! We're fine!!" Maxima laughed and immediately checked her and Poseidon's bodies for bruises and scrapes and luckily they both had gotten away mostly unscathed. Maxima stood up and readjusted her bag, she turned around to see the three people that started to walk towards her and uh-oh they look pissed. Well, at least-Maxima blinked. Wait, what was she doing here? In this..place?!</p><p>The man was dressed in all black and had a cloak, he had hair that went down to his chin(that frankly would look great if just used a blow-drier). He had onyx black eyes and a hook nose. </p><p>The woman was dressed in emerald green robes (was she that tall or wore heels?), her dark hair was tied in a bun and wore spectacle that honestly? completed the strict person look. (She looked like that kinda person.</p><p>Last but not least was the eye-sore, senile old man, plum purple and tiger orange-spotted robes with half-moon glasses that sat at the end of his nose. He had a long beard(and a horrid fashion sense).</p><p>Maxima blinked a few times as they made their way over, standing stock still cause honestly she was confused as well. She saw Poseidon leap in front of her and growl. She immediately fell to her knees to grab onto Poseidon's vest to hold him back from mauling the incoming people. They stopped a few feet away from Poseidon and her. Maxima bit her lip from stopping a smile from bursting onto her face, though it must've looked like she was smirking. </p><p>"Poseidon, hold." Maxima stood up straight and kept one hand on the vest. These people seemed familiar. (The man in black robes was a straight-up Severus Snape or Hades)The black-robed man and the woman kept their sticks (wands?) trained on her. The old man kept his at his side, appearing docile but it was still trained on her. Interesting. </p><p>Maxima raised her hands up in a surrender position, "I do not know where I am or-" She stopped midsentence. Maxima lowered her hands and curled them into fists "Poseidon." She stared at the man with black robes, "Behind." Maxima felt the shock of realisation because honestly, how had she been so blind?</p><p>Poseidon whined and let out a bark, "I said '<em>Behind</em>'." Poseidon moved back and stood behind her. "Alan Rickman died quite a while back and as far as I am concerned he had no fraternal twin. I was wondering how you looked familiar." Maxima looked to the others, "All of you. Who are you? Where are we? And why do you like the HP cast?" </p><p>Maxima saw the three exchange looks and that wasn't reassuring. They lowered their wands. The old man with hideous fashion sense stepped forward. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. You are on the grounds of Hogwarts-" </p><p>The man stopped mid-sentence as Maxima stepped back in disbelief. This wasn't possible, she thought, it just wasn't. The Harry Potter was fictional otherwise no one would know of the wizarding world, not to mention that if Albus Dumbledore was alive then Severus Snape and all the other innocents who died in the war would be too. </p><p>"You're...You are lying. That's not possible." Maxima stuttered, she turned around and looked Poseidon, "We're dead aren't we?"</p><p>Poseidon sat down and tilted his head, "Don't give me those puppy eyes, we fell to the bottom of the chasm and died on impact and this is some of twisted hell I've been sen to." Maxima paused and squinted at Poseidon, "Why are you here then?" </p><p>The slow drawling voice of one familiar Professor Snape rang out, "We assure you Ms. -" He paused and Maxima filled the gap.</p><p>"King, Professor Snape"</p><p>"Ms King, you are not dead." He raised an eyebrow at the bark that was released by Poseidon at the end of his sentence. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, "You said something about a chasm and falling. Are you...both okay?" </p><p>Maxima smiled and patted Poseidon's head, "Yeah," She glanced down to Poseidon who was wagging his tail, "Yes we are Professor." Maxima bit her lip.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore cut in, "A moment ago you said you did not know who we are yet now you recognise us. How is that so?" </p><p>Maxima felt her neck tingle. The same part that had been tingling since she thought of running away. Since she touched the spine of the book. When she had grabbed the rope. When they were falling. She looked to Poseidon who, now, seemed very at ease. Maxima felt like she was floating, not physically but...like she was dissociating. </p><p>She bit her lip hard, "Professors," she raised her hand to reach into her jacket to touch her tattoo that seemed to be the source of the tingling feeling, she looked up to look at each one of them.</p><p>"I don't think we're from this world." Bark. Bark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. *hysterical laughter*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima pressed on the tattoo on the base of her neck, "I'm, we're not from this dimension, this world." Maxima released the hand that was on the base of her neck and ran it through her hair. She laughed hysterically, focusing on nothing. Maxima didn't notice the three professors exchange anxious and confused looks. "Oh My God. How is this even possible? There has nothing like this ever recorded in EXISTENCE!"</p><p>Maxima jerked her bowed head up, "WAIT!" The professors were startled at Maxima's sudden exclamation, "All those times, when I would go missing for hours on end, at mother and father would..." Maxima met the eyes of her professors, "Was that..."</p><p>Maxima looked down again, thinking hard and fast. As a child, she would hug the books when she was done and then imagine ways she would change it, make it better or how she would fix the potholes because...come on it's obvious. Sometimes, she thought her magic created the illusions for her to act out. But looking back, she ACTUALLY travelled to those worlds. She fixed them, made them better and she was the reason. She remembers visiting those worlds again and seeing things...remaining as she left it. Better. Happier. Maxima let out a strangled sob of happiness. </p><p>"Ms King," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore, "Are you alright?" </p><p>Maxima pressed her lips together as a smile came onto her lips, it was something sad and happy but it was real. She looked at Poseidon and looked at Professor Dumbledore, "I have never been better." And it was true. She found a place where she could thrive. And if she didn't? So what? She'll make it better and then she'll find a new place. After all, she could travel through books. No, Travel <em>dimensions.</em> There has to be a place where she belongs.</p><p>Maxima looked from one professor to another, "I think I know what happened. And, sorry for the...pitifully timed breakdown."</p><p>Poseidon let out a bark as he ran around her legs. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, "Let us head to my office. You wouldn't mind answering a few questions under the influence of Veritaseruem, would you?" They had started to walk towards the castle.</p><p>Maxima shook her head, "No sir. Just, um. One question to ask sir."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded his assent and Maxima licked her lips, "Has Tri-Wizard Tournament taken place yet?"</p><p>Professor McGonagall answered her question, "Yes it just did, I'm afraid. The students just left for their homes an hour ago."</p><p>Maxima wanted to smirk but she managed to suppress it. Though she could she Professor Snape caught it and look curious. "Oh, I see." She was the same age as the trio and Draco and what not.</p><p>They walked to Dumbledore's office (password was DairyMilk...really?) Professor Snape put a tiny vial on the desk and stood on the side. Professor McGonagall sat on a chair and Dumbledore sat in his chair and motioned for Maxima to sit. She looked to Professor Snape who was still standing and he rolled his eyes and conjured his chair before sitting down. Maxima bit her lip, sat down and put her hands on her lap. Poseidon sat down beside her chair. She immediately put one hand on Poseidon, puppy give her strength. </p><p>Dumbledore looked to Professor, "Severus if you would."</p><p>Professor Snape dropped three drops onto a spoon and handed to Maxima and she took it into her hands, "I wonder if it tastes like it was described," Maxima put it into her mouth and swallowed. She opened her mouth mockingly to show she did as such. It was like watery except there a hint of citrus, very faint. It felt...floaty, like she moved her bangs out of the way, "Definitely like the books."</p><p>Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, "Which...is?"</p><p>Maxima moved her tongue around, "Well, the book which describes it is Book no." She paused, "four. Which was this year." Maxima tilted her head, "Veritaseruem is powerful enough to make Tom spill his secrets. But that isn't true, is it? Two things can stop it, the antidote, of course, and Occulemency. It's like water but a little citrus-ey. Makes you feel all floaty."</p><p>Professor tilted his head and Dumbledore took on the questioning, "Who are you?" </p><p>Maxima did a small jiggle in her seat, "That depends really on the person talking to me or what they want. To you, for now, I suppose, a stranger." </p><p>Professor Snape could be seen hiding a smirk and Professor McGonagall coughed as Dumbledore tilted his head in assent. "What is your name then?"</p><p>"Maxima Aurelia King."</p><p>Professor McGonagall asked, "How old are you?" </p><p>"I'll turn 15 this year. November 10th" </p><p>Professor Snape folded his arms, "You said you were from a different world, how is that possible?" </p><p>Maxima shook her head, "I.." she bit her lip, did she know. Her throat felt knotty like it was twisting. Must be the truth potion, "I don't know for sure." Maxima didn't like the fact her voice was wavering, she took a breath. "I have a feeling it has to do something with my tattoo"</p><p>Dumbledore looked intrigued, "Tattoo?"</p><p>Maxima nodded, "It appeared when I was young, my parents thought I went out in a fit of rebellion to get it but I didn't. I didn't even know what tattoos were back then. It's a compass with flowers. When," Maxima looked towards Poseidon, "we were falling, it startled feeling cool. Like cold water."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, "I see. You mentioned books, which means in your world we must be fictional?" Maxima nodded. Dumbledore continued, "Do you recognise this?" Dumbledore shifts a piece of parchment. It looked like one of Hogwart's letter but it wasn't exactly like it. The edges held a soft design she often saw in her dreams or least what she thought were her dreams. The soft twists. The jagged edges. And the main thing, the compass. </p><p>Maxima breathed out a soft 'yes' as her hands moved toward it, "At least, parts of it."</p><p>Dumbledore gave the letter to Maxima who opened it, it read:</p><p>
  <em>My  darling daughter, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this then you are an Ink Traveler. I'm sorry we had to send you away. We, as Ink Travelers, we are being hunted. The dark magic, not the one you will encounter but truly dark, the corrupted. We are leaving you with two people, who seem so wonderful. I can only hope that they provide you with the love we could not. Our time here is short. We have little to no strength, and every day we get just a little bit weaker. Your father and I love you. Your name is indeed still, Maxima Aurelia King, isn't it quite a coincidence? <br/><br/>Your father, Mathew, says I am being too coddling, but you will be my child always. My darling daughter, my little queen, rule your world. Explore, do whatever your heart desires. Times will be tough. Time will be easy. Do what you can. I was not a wixen but your father was. I was a simple sea-water mermaid(There is a difference, do look into my culture?). There is a spell that can turn you human and vice-versa. I shall enclose it below. (Haven't you wondered why you love water so much? It's because of me my dear. Although I quite like fire and your father water. Aren't we a pair?) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my, Queen, I'm sorry if you have to go through bad things because of the people we placed you with. We were on the run and the Ink Travelers (Which is your father if you are wondering, I was just a companion he brought along. But that is a love story which spans years and years. We fought and bickered quite a lot! If you can imagine, but never something that hurt the other, it was...flirting now that I think about it.) are few. It is something that is not passed on but happens randomly yet your father was convinced that you will gain the wonderful ability. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you do, I hope you see a world so wonderful and visit and explore. Your father refuses to write a letter because he doesn't think we will have to leave you, so I shall explain. Close your eyes and imagine the worlds like a river, each world is one part and that one part has many other parts, like different versions of the same thing. You, unfortunately, cannot choose the time you travel. At first, you will be confused how but then you will find your way. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maxima Aurelia King, you will one day find a place that calls out to you, that draws you in. That place, that feeling is home. Stay true to it, but never think that means you have to stay there. You can leave and explore any time you any want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My daughter, my love, my queen, We love you; never forget that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your loving mother,<br/></em>
  <em>Adella</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S: The spell is 'forvandles til'</em>
</p><p>Maxima clutched the letter to her chest, "My parents were Matthew and Adella King. They loved me and my family didn't leave me." Maxima hunched over, hiding the letter from the world as she took shuddering breaths.</p><p>Saying those words aloud, made Maxima want to cry. It solidified, in a way. She didn't belong there, in that drab world with...a lot of books...that world's thing must have been books. Either way, she wasn't from there. She wasn't destined to be like the people who raised her.</p><p>Maxima straightened and smiled, Professor Snape looked concerned and Professor McGonagall looked nostalgic as if she was thinking about her father. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle. He slid another letter forward, this letter though, was the Hogwarts letter, "It seemed you were destined to go here, this appeared a few years back."</p><p>Maxima folded her mother's letter and grabbed the letter tentatively. It was Hogwart's first-year letter. She...had magic. "I...I'm not a freak." she grinned and looked up, "Well, Professor I hope I can join next year?"</p><p>Professor Snape cut in, "If you can catch up."</p><p>Maxima nodded and Professor McGonagall spoke, "You can try, you will need to select your third-year electives as well. Magic can be tricky at times."</p><p>Maxima smirked a little at that, every time someone told her that she could try, she did it just to spite them, only this time: She has more than spite as her motivator.</p><p>"I don't try professor, I do."</p><p>Professor McGonagall must've liked that answer for she smiled, "Well then, shall we get to it?"</p><p>Maxima nodded and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I wish I had coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know whos speaking... me or Maxima, tbh coffee runs through my blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima sat at a table with her chin in her hand, thinking back to a few weeks prior, She had a few clothes sure but nothing that helped for longterm. Not to mention the school supplies she would need for the school years. She refused to use parchment and quills when there were perfectly usable fountain pens and paper. Not to mention, once she got one notebook she could just duplicate it along with the fountain pen or put a refilling charm on the ink cartridge. She told the Professors as such and well, she had her empty notebooks, art supplies and fountain pens, a few extra books for a bit of light reading and clothes. All of which were bought through the trust fund her father left her.<br/><br/>She sat reading and revising. She told the Professors that she would like to have a test on all the material she missed and they agreed. For her electives, she chose Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. They were the ones which interested her not to mention she already knew about the muggle world and divi-<br/><br/>Maxima froze. Didn't Ron make predictions that inadvertently come true? But wait, no. Maxima stared at the wall biting her lip. Do people make predictions regarding themselves? Maxima thought, but wait, shouldn't she know the future cause she read the books? WAIT HOLD ON! HORCRUXES!! Damn it Maxima, you should focus!! </p><p>Maxima took a breath in and released it. She looked around in the empty classroom she was sitting in. In a few minutes, she'll have to give her mixed exam. Theoretical of course. She brought out her wand from her sheath.<br/>10 1/2" Cherry Wood, Dragon Heartstring, surprisingly swishy. Maxima had bought a book on Wandlore to understand Ollivander's cryptic message of 'How interesting, interesting indeed'.</p><p>Cherry Wood Wands are very rare and have 'strange power'. There is often a stereotype of Cherry Wood Wands being frivolous but Maxima knows that it doesn't mean anything because the book mentions that these type of wands posses lethal power. The book also says that if it is teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. Surprise Surprise! She had Dragon Heartstring, which produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. And! Maxima thought happily, Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. Which was exactly what she needed. Now the flexibility she couldn't understand since it means the user is prone to change. Adaptation maybe? The length must mean their capabilities? Or ability.<br/><br/>Maxima sighs as she twirls her wand. Ugh, Poseidon was with Hagrid down in his hut so she couldn't even hug him. She wants coffee. then.  Her mind was aching something fierce and she wanted these tests to be done with. A bang echoes in the empty room, Maxima jolts and sends an Immobulus to the area of the said door which is swiftly blocked by Professor Snape.</p><p>"If you're done daydreaming, it is time for your test."</p><p>Maxima stands up and closes the book, "Yes Professor." </p><p>Professor Snape holds out a hand so he could keep it for the duration of the test and Maxima hands the book. "Sorry about the spell Professor."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and responds, "Are you apologizing for your spell-casting or the fact you attacked an unknown intruder?"</p><p>Maxima opened her mouth before closing it. That was snakey of him. "Neither sir. Just the fact that I should not be lost in thought and should be focussing on my upcoming exam." But she knew better. She grew up with preening lions after all. Maxima sits back down as Professor Snape puts down the packet containing questions about each subject (in random order, of course.). She picks up her fountain pen and looks to Professor Snape. </p><p>"Your time starts...now." </p><p>Maxima immediately starts writing. Professor Snape sat the desk in front to keep an eye on her. It was an exam after all. The total time offered to her was 4 hours since it contained all the spells and theory from the first year to fourth. One hour for each year. Maxima was no perfect student, she thought, she could never memorise things as fast as the toppers in her year who seemed to remember things word for word. But she could make do, she always did, her teachers also complimented this quality of hers in front of her...previous guardians. And so Maxima wrote.<br/><br/>After the written exam, was practical. Professor McGonagall took Transfiguration and Charms. Hagrid was nice enough to set up an exam for Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Snape took Potions, DADA and Herbology. </p><p>After the exams, it was time for dinner and as she sat at the table, alongside Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumb-ledore. It was a weird thing as her nerves were frayed and she didn't have Perfect Child mask up and she swore she could see Professor Snape smirking. The three professors seemed to be content in the silence so she latched onto Hagrid's invite to talk. He seemed glad to have a chance to talk about his animals. She asked about Poseidon and Fang. <br/><br/>"Oh, they're getting along great. Yer Poseidon 'asnt been any trouble at all! If I didn't know better, " Hagrid paused to give a small wink, "I'd say 'es your familiar!" </p><p>Maxima's eyes went wide, "Is he really? Oh, I always wondered why he seemed so..." Maxima paused and tilted her head, "mindful? Maybe? I thought all dogs were like that! Wait till I tell Poseidon! He'll go crazy with delight!"</p><p>Hagrid laughed, " I bet 'e already knows, 'es a smart boy. How're yeh feeling 'bout your exams?" </p><p>Maxima shifted in her seat as she could feel eyes on her, she took a bite of food and swallowed it before answering, "Nervous. Very nervous," Maxima shook her head, "I was always more...artistically inclined."  She shifted again, "But then again, I had to uphold the family reputation, so I wasn't...horrible either," Maxima smiled up at Hagrid, "Though I'd like to say I did well." </p><p>Hagrid chuckled, that must be a good sign. Oh, Hagrid was always nice, Maxima thought. She continued to listen to Hagrid and asked about different creatures and the topic came around spiders and Maxima full-body shuddered. "Spiders are just..." She did another shudder to specify her point. </p><p>Hagrid patted her on the back which would have sent her flying face-first into her food if she hadn't braced herself, though she did bend forward a bit. "Yeh can't 'ave met any good ones then eh? They're alrig't."</p><p>Maxima smirked up at Hagrid, "Alright then, Introduce me to a 'nice' spider. Maybe I'll get over my phobia."</p><p>Hagrid looked a bit uneasy at that. HA! She knew everything. Aragog wasn't set to die until the year after this. Hagrid looked away, "Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout. 'sides, spiders aren't that scary."</p><p>Maxima set her chin in her hand and covered her mouth as she coughed. She muttered Aragog's name in between the coughs. Hagrid must have caught on because he paled a little. Maxima leaned back a little and looked up as she pleaded, "Come on! One visit? With you of course! I'll be extra nice!" Maxima batted her eyelashes for extra sweetness.</p><p>Hagrid's lip must have twitched cause his beard did. "Alrig't. One visit."</p><p>Maxima fist-pumped, "Yess!" and giggled a little. </p><p>Hagrid continued, "After yeh get yer results, O' course."</p><p>Maxima let out a soft no and pouted before she smiled. She reached for the cup of water before frowning at it. She stared at it, come on Seamus tried to turn it into rum. Maybe it'll turn into Coffee. </p><p>"What crime has the poor thing done?"</p><p>Maxima looked up from the cup to Professor McGonagall who looked like she wanted to laugh, was Snape smirking?</p><p>Maxima smiled charmingly, "Well, it's more the fact that it isn't coffee professor." Maxima took a sip as she avoided eye contact as soon as she said it. Sure, in her previous school she had been flamboyant. Not as flamboyant as her brother but enough. The teachers saw through her brother but they all liked her snarky nature. Professor McGonagall didn't seem-</p><p>"That does sound like a grievous crime." </p><p>Maxima looked towards Professor Snape who stared down at his cup before scowling at Dumbledore.</p><p>"Now now my boy, Coffee late at night seems rather counterproductive doesn't it?"</p><p>Maxima licked her lips, "Excuse me, professor," eyes on her now, she smiled 'sheepishly', "Scientific studies have shown that drinking coffee before sleeping does nothing to the mind or the sleep schedule, actually some studies have shown that drinking as little as two cups of coffee a day can increase your life expectancy by two years," Maxima paused in faux thought, old goat she thought viciously, "But it has been a while since I read that article, sir."</p><p>Maxima took a sip of her water, still wishing it had been coffee. She was so tired maybe if she bribed the elves? Maxima looked to her surroundings, Hagrid had started talking to Dumb(-ass)ledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape seemed to have some form of silent communication before Professor McGonagall turned towards her, "What sort arts are you good at?"</p><p>Maxima scratched the back of her neck, "I'm good at almost everything; music, instruments, dancing, although being good at gymnastics is the reason I'm good at dancing," Maxima paused to think, "sketching and fashion designing. I'm quite sporty too, now that I think about it, but I was aiming to be a fashion designer." </p><p>Professor Snape looked...interested? She just can't read that man but Professor McGonagall caught her use of words, "Do you no longer want to be one?"</p><p>Maxima shrugged, "Magical word, professor. How could I ever leave this place?"</p><p>Professor McGonagall lips twitched and so did Professor Snape's. She turned to her food as the two professors looked at each to have their silent conversation. That's another headcanon true. The two professors were friends and seem to enjoy trading barbs with the way they were, albeit silently, talking.</p><p>Maxima bit her lips as she thought about her paper, she hoped she did well. It was going to be OWL year. She didn't want to spend her whole life as a failure. Not to mention-HOLY FUCK! She forgot again! </p><p>Maxima dropped her head on the table and groaned. She could feel the eyes boring down on her. She didn't rise to meet them, she could only think about the changes she could make without mucking too much up. She could destroy all the Horcruxes with a little help. She was going to get the necklace and give Kreacher his closure. Even if it meant drinking that vile potion. The Drink of Despair, was it? Either way, she was getting it done. Did Nagini join Tom to the trip to the Ministry? They couldn't attempt to kill Tom without ensuring that Harry got hit by the curse, though Maxima paused. They should check if the whole fandom's collective headcanon was true. Goblin Healers. Hm. Well, best to start now. </p><p>Maxima raised her head and rubbed it sheepishly. "I swear I have a good reason for being dramatic."</p><p>Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle, "Is that so?"</p><p> Maxima imagined the fanon's way of Occulmency. The twinkle seemed to fade and he seemed to get a bit irritated. Good. It worked then. She ain't spilling everything. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore." She glanced towards Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. "I think, we might need to bring in Sirius Black and Harry Potter for this talk sir."</p><p>Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. Anyone else?"</p><p>The guy was going to make her talk want he? 'Very well' she thought mockingly, she's no naive cub or hatchling. "Professor McGonagall cause she's Harry Potter's Head of House," she nodded at the women, "And Professor Snape, because there's a bit about Potions that I won't be able to explain but I'm sure Professor Snape will have no problem."</p><p>It wasn't that she didn't trust Hagrid, it's just he can't keep a secret to save his life. Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, tomorrow morning after breakfast then?"</p><p>Maxima smiled, "Whenever everyone's free Professor but you might want to bring Ha-," Maxima paused, she didn't know him personally, ugh..."-Potter, in early, Professor."</p><p>Dumbledore's twinkle was missing as he nodded and dammit, Maxima thought, I wish I had coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I, also, don't know how long my chapters are...is it enough?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next day, Maxima sat in the Headmaster's office as he went out to get Sirius and Harry. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were...somewhere. Poseidon seemed to be sitting in one place, not at all anxious. Maxima glared at Poseidon who huffed amused. The dog DID know that he was a magical familiar. Maxima guessed that it was pretty obvious. Not to mention they have always been 'one' in a way.</p><p>Sitting in the old man's office, Maxima got bored. She started bopping her head to the song that was stuck in her head. She was from the future and a different dimension. "Sorry secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls.." Maxima murmured. 'Into the Unknown by Panic! At the Disco' was a bop and Maxima stood by that decision. She got up and browsed the shelves. As Maxima hummed and sung under her breath, she could hear Poseidon bark at different times to keep up with the beat. Maxima looked back at Poseidon who was wagging his tail. She patted Poseidon as she continued browsing. </p><p>She paused at one book 'Strangers and Animagus'. That seemed interesting, she turned to Poseidon who had tilted his head and had one ear down while the other was up. Maxima grabbed the book out of the shelf and sat 'Criss-Cross Applesauce' on the chair. Maxima felt excited, the book was bound to be interesting. Her transfiguration exam was the easiest, followed by Defense and then Care of magical creatures, Charms, Potions and finally Herbology. She wasn't worried though. She was good enough to join the 5th year and that was her only problem. Now though, it had been solved.</p><p>Maxima sat reading and Poseidon dropped his head on her lap. She absent-mindedly started petting him. After a while, the professors walked unbeknownst to Maxima.</p><p>"What song is that?"</p><p>Maxima flinched and dropped the book ontop of Poseidon's head who kept still and somehow balanced it. Maxima laughed nervously, looking to Professor McGonagall, who seemed amused and grabbed the book.</p><p>"I didn't know I was that loud, my mistake. It's called, 'Into the Unknown' by 'Panic! At the Disco'. I don't think that it exists yet...or will." Maxima looked away furrowing her eyebrows before smiling at the Professor, "Different Dimensions and whatnot." </p><p>Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, "You are sure that it is dimensions that you have travelled." </p><p>Maxima raised her chin, "Of course I am. It's only logical, I have magic correct? So, I should have gotten my letter, but I didn't, therefore, Hogwarts doesn't exist in my world. Not to mention, some people look exactly like you and assumably everyone else."</p><p>Maxima felt very awkward sitting with her future teachers. Poseidon raised his paw and tapped on her legs. Maxima unfolded her leg and sat normally. Maxima remembered a question she had and turned to Professor McGonagall, "Excuse me, Professor?"</p><p>McGonagall looked towards Maxima who had the book open on her lap, "Yes Ms King?"</p><p>"What exactly is the difference between Transfiguring oneself into an animal and using the process of turning oneself into an Animagus?"</p><p>Professor McGonagall's eyes looked towards the book that Maxima was reading and she suddenly felt panicky, would she take the book away? but it was so interesting. Maxima tightened her fingers around the book infinitesimally. The professor looked at Maxima and she could instantly tell she wouldn't do such a thing. Professor McGonagall was fair.</p><p>"Well, In the transfiguration process, it is something that is done temporarily and with the help of a wand, while becoming an Animagus is a learnt skill and can be done without a wand. If you continue reading and reach Chapter 4, you will read more about it."</p><p>"Ah," said Maxima, "I took this book from that shelf. Do you thin-" </p><p>Maxima was stopped mid-sentence by the green flames of Floo and out tumbled Harry James Potter and Maxima forgot her own name, damn it Maxima, she thought. Maxima took a breath in and stepped forward to lend a hand. She could hear him grumbling about 'Stupid floos' and Maxima cracked a half-grin as she huffed out a silent laugh. </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Harry looked up and saw Maxima's outstretched hand and grasped it to pull himself upright. "Yeah, fine."</p><p>Maxima quickly let go and folded her hands in front of her. The flames roared once more and Maxima looked behind Harry. And out-stepped Sirius 'Dog-Father' Black, of course, Dumbles was there too but she focused on Sirius. She gave a jaunty wave despite the hidden nerves and got one in return.</p><p>Soon after everyone was seated, Sirius spoke up. "So Albus, what have you brought us here for?"</p><p>Maxima's eyes went wide, did he not tell them? She thought. She looked towards Dumbledore to see he was smiling serenely and had a twinkle in his eye. Maxima let out a small sigh as Dumbledore gestured to her. </p><p>Maxima interlocked her fingers as she looked towards the wall, what was she to do? Why was Dumbledore gesturing to her? Maxima swallowed the thick knot in her throat. "Hello, My name is Maxima King and this," she gestured to Poseidon who was cosying up to Harry, "is Poseidon. I have some information that I know would be helpful. But first I think, Professor Dumbledore needs to tell all of you about the <em>Prophecy</em>."</p><p>Professor Dumbledore inclined his head, "Indeed. There is a prophecy about Tom Riddle and one other."</p><p>Harry felt like bursting, what was this prophecy and how did this girl get here? If she knew why didn't she come forward sooner? Sirius spoke up, "Now hold on, Albus if this girl knew important information why didn't she come forward sooner? And how do we know she isn't a spy?"</p><p>Maxima felt herself droop a little. She expected that. She did, but it still kinda hurt. Professor Snape, though, spoke out in her defence. "I understand that it might be outside your capabilities of understanding but if there was a threat, I think we would have the headmaster might have taken care of it."</p><p>Sirius barked out a laugh, "Oh is that so Snivellus?"</p><p>Snape snapped at Sirius, "Oh do grow up, mutt."</p><p>"I would say Pot calling Kettle Black! But you're just a greasy cauldron!"</p><p>Maxima saw Professor McGonagall roll her eyes and Harry's eyes bouncing like a tennis ball. Maxima, herself rolled her eyes, examined her nails and thought 'Girls, Girls, You're both pretty'.  She would have continued her examination but she heard nothing. Did they stop? She looked up and saw Professor McGonagall smirking, Harry's jaw was dropped and Dumbledore was hiding his smile. Professor Snape and Sirius seemed to be in various stages of shock. </p><p>"What?" Maxima asked. Did something happen? Wait, Maxima thought suddenly, "Wait, Did <em>I</em> say something?"</p><p>Harry nodded dumbly. Ah, Maxima thought. She cleared her throat, "Well, at least the bickering stopped." Professor Dumbledore continues and showcased the Prophecy and explained the fact that Tom had Horcruxes. Harry was as shocked in the books. </p><p>Harry's hand were shaking and Poseidon butted his hand. He immediately started Poseidon, he looked...tired. "And, there are seven Horcruxes?" he asked. He looked like he was on the edge of losing hope.</p><p>Maxima smiled gently, "Yeah but I know where they are. All of them. Most of them can be destroyed pretty easily by Fiendfyre, Basilisk Fangs or the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.  All we need to do is get one, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, out of the Room of Requirement, one, the cup of Hufflepuff, out of Lestrange's vault which Sirius can access, one, the Gaunt family ring, out of the Gaunt house, one, the Slytherin Locket, out of a hidden cave."</p><p>Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, "That's four."</p><p>Maxima nodded, "One is his snake, Nagini, One is his previously destroyed Diary."</p><p>Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Maxima and she gulped. "Would you believe me if I told you I can't tell you about the last one <em>yet</em>?"</p><p>Maxima was shocked, everyone was nodding. Well, giving out different forms of ascents but still. Maxima smiled slightly. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore put his fingers together, "Well then Ms King, how do we get the four Horcruxes that you mentioned?"</p><p>Maxima smiled confidently, this...this is what she had always imagined. She had imagined ways to destroy Horcruxes in such a way that Harry and the others did not have to bear the burden. And that is what she shall perfect. "Well Professor..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Let's get to it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima had divided the work evenly, Sirius (disguised, of course) and Harry would go to Gringotts where they would take out the cup from the vault and ask about ways to remove Horcruxes from living beings. Professor McGonagall would go to the Room of Requirement to get the diadem and Professor Snape would go to the Gaunt House (more like a shack, thought Maxima.) for the ring.</p><p>That, of course, left the cave. And no matter how much she hated the scheming old man, she did not want to torture someone. After the others had left for their goals, Maxima turned to Poseidon to pet him ("Stay, okay?") and then to the Headmaster, "Shall we, sir?"</p><p>Professor Dumbledore nodded and they walked down to Hogsmead where the Headmaster offered his arm. Maxima gripped his proffered arm and she felt the sensation of being pulled into the tube. They landed in the same place as the books. It was a bleak view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand. Professor Dumbledore lit his wand.</p><p>"This is quite a place isn't it?"</p><p>Maxima responded with the same sarcasm the Headmaster had, "Oh yes Professor. Quite a..." she sighed, "place. To the cave then, Professor?"</p><p>He nodded and with the sudden agility of a much younger man, he slid from the boulder, landed in the sea, and began to swim, toward the dark slit in the rock face, his lit wand held in his teeth. Maxima soon followed with speed.</p><p>Once they reached the entrance, the professor cast a warming charm and her teeth stopped chattering. "T-Thanks Professor."</p><p>Dumbledore walked forward and started caressing the wall and murmuring. Maxima stepped forward, "Professor, it's quite crude."</p><p>He looked at her and looked back at the wall, "Surely not?" He looked disappointed like Tom had failed some sort of standard. Maxima shrugged, "Let me, Professor. I cut my hand on a rock earlier." </p><p>That, Maxima thought, was a flimsy lie. But it had done the trick. After making the payment, they moved forward. An eerie sight met their eyes: they were standing on the edge of a great black lake, in a cavern so high that the ceiling was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from the two wands were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness but it did not do much. The sight caused Maxima to grit her teeth and stop a shiver. And they set off around the side of the lake, much like in the books. Once Dumbledore found the boat, Maxima didn't hesitate and stepped in. The ride was awkward and Maxima couldn't help but hum very quietly.</p><p>Once, they reached the island, Maxima looked to the inferi, her heart ached for Regulus Black. Raised to be loyal, to listen. He did everything for his parent's love only to realise that it was not the right thing, but it was too late. She licked her lips, but he would forever be remembered. Maxima would make sure of it. "Fire."</p><p>Maxima turned to Professor Dumbledore who was examining the bowl in the centre, "Fire will keep the inferi at bay. Or is someone we know under there Ms King."  </p><p>"Something like that Professor." She sighed before turning to the bowl, "Professor, I have to drink it."</p><p>Professor Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows and looked worried, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Maxima looked to Professor in the dim, green light. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin, "Yes sir." Professor Dumbledore looked as if it was causing him great pain to transfigure a goblet but he did so nonetheless. Maxima grabbed the goblet and filled it to the brim, "Professor, you have to make me finish this. No matter what." The Professor nodded, albeit hesitantly, and Maxima smiled slightly, trying to lift the mood, "To a better future." </p><p>And she drank. Her mind was instantly plagued with all the fights her parents would have. All the times her brother hit her. All the times where she shut the world away and hid in her room, scared. Maxima shuddered, and this was just the first. She gripped the goblet tighter and scooped some more. She drank the second, third, fourth and fifth. Her mind ferociously screaming with pain and despair. And each time it reached newer heights. Each time, a new sensation came and destroyed her in a whole new way.</p><p>Maxima wasn't aware of the fact that her face was streaming with tears or the fact that her lip had started bleeding because of how hard she bit it in between goblet-fulls. Maxima slid down slowly, her grip loosening, "No..." she whispered, "I'm sorry. Please.." Maxima whispered.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore gripped the goblet and tipped it into her mouth and as she drank, her tears fell faster. "Please, please STOP!" Maxima let out sobs that scraped at her throat but it was nothing compared to the despair she was feeling. It was like a different nightmare altogether.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore tipped it into her mouth once more after refilling it, "PLEASE STOP!! MOM! DAD! I'm SORRY! NOT POSEIDON! STOP! Wait, NO! Please!" Maxima begged. Her back aching with phantom pains as the feeling danced across her skin. She fell forward as her hands reached for her back.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore remained silent but his face was lined with sadness.  He refilled the goblet and every time he brought it to her face to drink, Maxima drank like a thirsty man in a desert and each time, Maxima begged for help, for someone to stop her pain, to not destroy her inside out. "KILL ME!!" Maxima screamed as she cried. Professor Dumbledore refilled the goblet from the bowl and it scraped the said bowl. Maxima drank it and fell still.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore let out a soft no as he cast 'Rennerveate' on Maxima a few times before she awoke with a shuddering gasp. "Professor!", she cried when she saw the professor and his face lined with sadness and tears. "We need-" She gulped, her throat aching, "to leave." She was gasping. Her throat felt like sandpaper. "Water.." she gasped out and Dumbledore leaned over the edge and grabbed a goblet-full. Maxima drank as Dumbledore created a ring of fire to protect them from the rising inferi. She slowly got up, using the bowl and stand as a support to get the locket. Professor Dumbledore steadied her and they moved forward.</p><p>Unlike the books, it was not Dumbledore relying on anyone but Maxima on Dumbledore. They soon reached the boat and they crossed. The door opened, this time not with Maxima's blood but Dumbledore's. Soon, they reached outside and were under the starry sky, Maxima vaguely felt the sensation of Apparating and once that passed, she noticed they were in Hogsmead.</p><p>Maxima blinked and vaguely felt hands supporting her. Maxima didn't even realise when they had reached the Headmaster's office. Though, she was steadily gaining focus. Steadily Adapting. Maxima had no doubt that she would recover.</p><p> Once inside the office, Maxima found everyone there looking brighter than before. Professor Snape seemed to have some sort of approval on his face. Sirius looked proud, Professor McGonagall had a tiny smile on her face and Harry seemed to be smiling. Poseidon was wagging his tail and seemed to be enjoying the rubs he was getting from Harry. Good, they must have good news, thought Maxima. But at the sight of Maxima leaning on Professor Dumbledore, the light that seemed to be present in the room. Vanished. Poof, thought Maxima. She stood up straight, swaying slightly. Harry stepped forward at Maxima's swaying and helped her into a chair. Poseidon stood behind her to catch her. Good boy, she thought.</p><p>"What happened?" Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore whose face had tear tracks. He focused back onto Maxima whose eyes seemed to clearer with each blink. She looked worse for wear, her arm had a tiny cut and her immaculate hair seemed out of place. Her face was also had tear tracks and her lip was bleeding. He looked to Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>Maxima patted Harry's hand which was on her shoulder, "We had to get past a bunch of nasty enchantments." Maxima took a deep breath in and Professor Snape handed her a calming draught which she drank. She licked her lip, focusing on the split area. "It's all fine. But are the other Horcruxes destroyed?"</p><p>Sirius was the one who replied, "Yes, even the one you asked the goblins about."</p><p>Maxima looked towards Harry who was worriedly gazing at her and smiled, "Welp, I told you I had a good reason."</p><p>Professor McGonagall seemed even more worried, but Maxima stood up from the chair and Harry's hand still had not left her shoulders. Maxima looked at all the destroyed Horcruxes. "So how did you do it?"</p><p>Professor Snape tilted his head, "Basilisk Venom. As we have an unlimited supply and Fawkes was on stand-by, we felt it prudent."</p><p>Maxima took out the locket from her pocket and sighed. Regulus Arcturus Black, you will be remembered. Kreacher, you will be gain Peace. Sirius...Maxima paused in her thoughts to speak, "Call Kreacher."</p><p>Sirius looked a bit angry, "What?! That rotten thing!? What for?"</p><p>Maxima looked up from the locket, her eyes blazing like an icy storm and Harry would have awkwardly stepped away from her in fear but he was holding her steady, for Maxima while feeling well was physically tired. "Call. Kreacher." Maxima said softly yet firmly. Poseidon let out a small whimper before barking.</p><p>Sirus barked out a 'Fine' before calling upon Kreacher. He started muttering about filthy mudbloods and blood traitors before Sirius ordered him to shut up. Maxima's eyes softened and she felt her heartache. To live in an empty house for years with nothing but a portrait for company. To be alone with the feelings of self-loathing and disgust. With the poisonous grip of guilt and despair leeching off him. Maxima steeled herself. All she had to do now was, be kind and patient.</p><p>And being kind came naturally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirus nodded his head towards Maxima, "Listen to her. Follow her-" </p><p>Maxima cut in with a sharp but soft, "Sirius, no. I think..." she paused and pressed her lips together, "You should sit down. Kreacher, I would appreciate it if you sit down as well."</p><p>Kreacher mouth moved soundlessly and Maxima looked up to see everyone staring at her with various expressions. Maxima looked toward Kreacher, "Kreacher," Maxima said kindly, "I know what happened in that cave. Both of the times."</p><p>Kreacher stopped his silent muttering, looked up at the girl, and ran straight towards the wall. Maxima had expected that so she grabbed him and made sure he couldn't hit himself. "Sirius!" Maxima shouted, "Stop him! Please!" She was sure she sounded desperate but she couldn't help it.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore made an aborted movement from where sat which Maxima is sure only she saw it. Sirius looked he had never seen Kreacher, "SIRIUS!" Harry shouted. Sirius blinked before ordering Kreacher to not hurt or punish himself. </p><p>"Kreacher," Maxima spoke softly, "We only want to help fulfil his last wish. But we can't do that unless you help us." </p><p>Maxima brought out a locket and opened it. She looked at it before looking at Sirius and Kreacher. She sighed and read it, "<em>To the Dark Lord, </em><em>I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. -R.A.B"</em></p><p>Silence. Kreacher had started rocking himself back and forth. Maxima folded the parchment, brought forward Sirius's hand, place said parchment in it and closed his fingers around it. Maxima turned to Kreacher who had slowed down, she took the locket and kept it in front of him, "It's yours to keep." </p><p>Kreacher tentatively reached for the locket as if expecting Sirius to shout. Maxima sat patiently waiting. She knew it was pointless to go there, to go through the pain, to be so canon-like. But she had to because if she didn't Kreacher could betray them in the future and always remain bitter. Sirius would never truly know the truth about his brother. Kreacher wore the locket around in his neck and immediately started crying again. Maxima pressed her lips together out of nervousness. Was she over-doing it? Kreacher slowly stopped and seemed to be hiccoughing.</p><p>"Mi-Miss be ver-very kind! Krea-Kreacher be helping. Kreacher be brin-bringing the real locket. Mis-Miss be destroying it and he-helping Kreacher?"</p><p>Maxima nodded quietly, for some reason her voice had left her, she felt oddly embarrassed. Kreacher popped out to retrieve the locket. Maxima looked to Sirius, who was staring at the parchment. Professor Snape looked downcast as well, the two of them must have been friends. Professor McGonagall seemed to be dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief and Professor Dumbledore had his head bowed. Harry seemed to be in awe but in awe of what Maxima had no idea. She smiled slightly at him and he smiled back, after the healing, Maxima noticed, his eyes seem brighter and the scar seemed faded. Maxima broke eye-contact and looked towards Sirius.</p><p>"I..I don't...What?"</p><p>Maxima licked her bottom lip, "He..." Maxima looked away, Sirius's pleading eyes were too much, "Not much is known, about your brother. But before I told all of you, no one knew this except Kreacher."</p><p>"Thank you.." croaked out Sirius, his voice was laced with gratitude and Maxima suspected him to be on the verge of tears. </p><p>Kreacher popped back in with the locket in his hand, "Miss be destroying it, yes?"</p><p>Maxima nodded. She turned to Professor Dumbledore who nodded his confirmation. "Do we have basilisk fangs?" asked Maxima as she turned to face the Potions and Transfiguration Professors who shook their heads. </p><p>Professor Snape spoke up, "We used the fangs attached to the skull. We could not extract it properly. Not on such short notice."</p><p> Maxima raised her shoulders in a what-can-we-do gesture and gestured to the hat, "The sword of Gryffindor then?"</p><p>Professor Snape raised his eyebrow and Professor McGonagall tilted her head incredulously, she spoke, "How would a simple sword destroy such a dark artefact?"</p><p>"The sword is goblin-made and takes in only that which will make it stronger. Harry," She gestured to him, "stabbed the basilisk in the mouth. It took in the venom. The blade was then imbued with it."</p><p>Everyone had a look of realisation and Harry blurted out, "Brilliant!" he paused before looking at the sorting hat, "How do we get it out though?" </p><p>Maxima got a teasing grin on her face, "How about you do something stupid and see if it drops out Gryffindor boy?"</p><p>Harry looked at Maxima, "That...is not what causes the sword to come out."</p><p>Maxima looked away, trying to hide her grin, "Oh? My mistake."</p><p>Sirius looked offended, "Oi! Gryffindors aren't stupid!" </p><p>Professor Snape shook his head, " Of course not," Sirius was gobsmacked as Snape paused but was again offended when he continued, "They're just reckless and don't think before acting."</p><p>Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "I think," he paused and grabbed the hat, "It's about time Maxima got sorted."</p><p>Maxima's grin only widened further. Her eyes shining with determination as her shoulders squared confidently. Professor Dumbledore gestured for her to take a seat. Maxima sat down, barely concealing her excitement by fidgeting with her fingers. </p><p>The hat fell on her head and it covered her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Ah, it has been a while since I sorted an Ink Traveler. I do quite like learning about new worlds.</em>
</p><p>I would say we could exchange information but you already have seen my mind. Also, could you drop the sword in a while?</p><p>
  <em>If I must. Hmm...Indeed, you're loyal, very loyal but only to those who earn it. Smart and a creative soul, but you don't want to sit still do you? </em>
</p><p>I'd rather not thank you.</p><p>
  <em>No, you're rather bold for that. I'd say Gryffindor but you want something else.</em>
</p><p>I do?</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes, it flows through your blood. Easy as breathing. Better be-</em>
</p><p>"SLYTHERIN"</p><p>The hat was lifted from her head and Maxima grinned confidently. She stood up, grinning as Professor Snape nodded, "Welcome to Slytherin."</p><p>Maxima's smile grew. Professor McGonagall sighed, "I thought for sure you'd be a Ravenclaw. I owe Severus 10 sickles now."</p><p>Wait, wHAT? Maxima glanced at Harry who felt as bewildered as her before looking at Professor McGonagall, "You...were...betting on me? Wait, no. Do you bet on things? Is that a common occurrence? Do you bet on students?!"</p><p>Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes."</p><p>Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore, as mortified as Maxima, "Yes to what, sir?!"</p><p>Sirius and Kreacher seemed to stand awkwardly in the background as Maxima and Harry internally freaked out. Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore seemed to be amused.</p><p>Maxima waved her hand as if to push the thought aside, "But we didn't get the sword. Harry go do something stupid and reckless."</p><p>Harry looked at Maxima offended, "Excuse me?"</p><p>Oh my god, thought Maxima, the perfect opening, "You're excused." Damn, she felt badass.</p><p>Sirius laughed loud and the mood was light. Professor Dumbledore seemed to examine the hat, and suddenly a clang sounded. Everyone jumped and turned to look at the source. Professor Dumbledore had picked it up and the sword fell through. "Well, nice to know the Hat has good taste in comebacks."</p><p>Sirius picked up the sword and stood in front of the locket. "I think we might need to open it."</p><p>Maxima nodded, "Yeah we do, but as soon as it opens. Stab it, do NOT give it a chance to speak or influence you. Harry, use parseltongue to open it."</p><p>Harry looked at the locket and spoke, a series of hisses came out. The locket opened and Maxima felt a seething hatred for the thing that revealed Ron's secrets, his fears, his insecurities.</p><p>Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet. Sirius raised the sword, stone-faced. Harry stepped forward and steadied the locket, the eye was swivelling frantically.</p><p>Then a voice hissed from out the Horcrux.</p><p>"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."</p><p>Maxima shouted harshly, "STAB IT!"</p><p>" I can see your desires, your dreams. I can see your fears. All that you desire is possible but so are the things you dread."</p><p>Harry was the one to shout this time, worried. "SIRIUS! Stab it!"</p><p>"Least loved, by the family who you tried so hard to impress. Betrayed, by a friend with whom you shared precious moments. Alone, with only despair for company for twelve years. Now to come back, broken? Who cares about the ex-con who only destroys everything he comes in contact with?"</p><p>Maxima was frozen. Sirius was canonically described lonely and guilt-ridden but this...Maxima stared. Harry let go of the locket with a shout, it had burned him. </p><p>Three grotesque bubbles seem to come out and formed into the shapes of James Potter, Harry and Remus Lupin. NO! Maxima thought fiercely. She moved with swift precision, grabbing the sword from Sirius and raised it to stab the locket.</p><p>The bubbles changed to her previous family, who shouted the same things they did every day, "WORTHLESS" yes father, "USELESS" of course mother, "PATHETIC!" is that so brother?</p><p>Maxima bared her teeth in a fierce grin, "I know I am, what about you?!" she shouted and with that, she brought down the sword and there was a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream.</p><p>The versions of her family disappeared and Maxima held the sword slackly in her hand. She turned around to see Sirius whose eyes had gained a silver sheen. She looked towards Harry who stepped forward and hugged Sirius like his life depended on it. Kreacher started crying again and hugged Sirius's leg. Maxima looked away, swallowing the lump in her throat.</p><p>Professor McGonagall sat down heavily on one of the chairs and Professor Snape looked like he felt out of place. Professor Dumbledore...was unreadable. Maxima went into the corner of the room where Poseidon had run off to and knelt near him. "Here boy, the bad stuff is gone. It ca-" Maxima swallowed the lump that seemed to keep rising, "It can't hurt us anymore." She hugged Poseidon.</p><p>She looked towards Kreacher, Sirius and Harry hugging. To Professor McGonagall who seemed to have some sort of realisation. To Professor Snape who looked a bit understanding. To Professor Dumbledore who seemed to have aged 10 years.</p><p>She looked to Poseidon and murmured softly, "We can only go up from here." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I admit this chapter was hard to write...had no clue how to write Dumbledore. I don't want to make any character too OoC. <br/>Im floundering around here. Lmao.<br/>Anyways, Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (Bittersweet)Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the whole emotional upheaval, Sirius and Harry were led to the Room of Requirement, where Maxima had spent the previous week.</p><p> The room had changed. Two beds on one side of the room and one on the other.  The side with two beds had one table and the other side had one table as well. The room wasn't divided in red and green but melded together with shades of green, gold, blue and black that fit well together. There were four banners of each house hanging from the centre of each wall and a common banner of the Hogwarts crest hanging from the centre. There was a door on the left which led to the bathrooms. On a different side, there were chairs, pillows and bean bags to relax.</p><p>Sirus and Harry moved to their side of the room to get their things and to get ready for the night.</p><p>Maxima moved forward to her bed and jumped onto it. Snuggling into the soft sheets, grabbing her pencil and sketchbook(encased in a plastic cover), she settled to start sketching when Poseidon leapt as well and set his upper body on Maxima's, "Poseidon! Off!!" laughed Maxima. She tussled around trying to get Poseidon off. Poseidon grabbed her sketchbook and leapt off. Maxima sat up, "Poseidon!"</p><p>He dropped low and wagged his tail, "Oh no you don't!" Poseidon barked and ran across the room. Sirius, who was on his bed twirling his new wand(when he got that, Maxima has no idea), laughed and transformed into his animagus form. Poseidon barked and tossed the sketchbook to Sirius (Padfoot?) who caught it and ran to the other side of the room and jumped onto her bed. Before transforming and opening it to see what it was.</p><p>Maxima gasped, "Sirius?! That's my sketchbook!" </p><p>Sirius flipped through a few pages, "These are pretty good. Hey! Is that me?!"</p><p>Maxima's eyes widened. That was her fandom work! Maxima ran over, "Sirius! DROP IT!" While it was embarrassing, she wasn't that scared they saw it. She liked it when people saw her work, but not her work OF them! Besides, having a little fun is all well and good.</p><p>Harry entered the room and Sirius smirked. No! Maxima thought as Sirius yelled, "Harry! Heads up!" He threw the sketchbook and Harry being Harry caught it. He looked at Maxima who looked a little embarrassed but smiling all the same. She came closer to try and grab the book and Harry raised the hand that held the sketchbook. Maxima leapt, trying to grab the sketchbook but failing to do. Harry laughed and started to run backwards. Maxima gave chase but Poseidon intercepted her. Wherever she moved, Poseidon mirrored her. She jumped over him and ran towards Harry who was standing on his bed, flipping casually through the pages. </p><p>"These are really detailed. Oh, wow! Is that..."</p><p>Maxima tacked him and they landed on his bed. They tousled for a bit before Sirius intervened and grabbed the sketchbook to see the drawing Harry had paused at. He looked at it. Maxima's smile turned into a concerned look as she peeked over his shoulder to see which one he paused at. </p><p>It was a pencil sketch of a stag, a wolf, a black dog and a rat running around in the moonlight with a baby fawn while a doe stood watching them. It was one of her best pieces, simply because of the detailing. In the corner of the drawing was her signature. Maxima grabbed her wand and pressed it to the paper, softly speaking, "Animare."</p><p>The drawing came to life, The fawn wobbled and fell down. The wolf and dog shook their fur. The stag and doe came to their fawn and helped it while the rat climbed onto a tree nearby. The wolf, dog, stag ran around in circles as if chasing each other. The rat sat climbed down the tree and climbed onto the stag's antlers. The animals gave chase and ran around each other. Enjoying each other's presence. </p><p>Maxima watched Sirius's face as he looked on. It must be a bittersweet memory, looking back on Hogwarts. Maxima took the sketchbook and Sirius was broken out of his reverie. She went to her table, grabbing the ruler and pencil. She drew a line (while making sure she didn't ruin the drawing) and using the scissors, she cut it. She used the pencil to hide her name further into the grass so it wasn't as obvious. After she was done, she pointed her wand at the paper she spoke, "Lamina." </p><p>It laminated it and the drawing was still flawless, in her opinion. She turned around to Sirius and Harry looking over her shoulder. She glanced at Harry before uttering another spell, "Geminio."</p><p>The laminated drawing duplicated and she handed one to each. "Here. It should be with you guys anyway." </p><p>Harry smiled, "Thanks! This is brilliant!" </p><p>Maxima smiled, grabbed her sketchbook holding it close to her chest before she turned to Poseidon, "No more tattling about my work!" She scolded in faux anger before she sat on a bean bag and started a new sketch. She took a peek at Poseidon who was contently sleeping.</p><p>Harry sat on the side doing his Potions work, he looked annoyed. Maxima spoke up while keeping her eyes on her sketch and Harry looked to her, "You're focusing on the wrong thing. Forget the fact that a teacher who used to hate you teaches the subject and focus on the fact that you like it. That and stop slacking. You're smarter than you know, besides," she dropped her voice to a whisper and her face had gained a far-away look, "no Dursley's here."</p><p>Harry looked away, thinking over what Maxima said. She was right, hadn't he enjoyed the idea of potions before he met Snape? He looked to her, she was smirking as she sketched. Maybe he should stop slacking, Voldemort was almost gone, but to defeat him, he needed to step up his game. And didn't he used to get good grades until he realized that the Dursley's didn't like it? Harry continued his work thinking hard. He looked at Maxima who had started smiling as she continued to draw, "Thanks."</p><p>Maxima and Harry sat in comfortable silence until they completed what they were doing and asked Sirius to tell stories about their pranks.</p><p>They laughed and enjoyed the stories. It was a bit like the Weasley's pranks but as they moved from first year to fifth year, they seemed to get...more humiliating.</p><p>At one of the pranks, Harry furrowed his brows, "Who did you perform this on?"</p><p>"Snape, Harry keep up," Sirius said.</p><p>Maxima spoke up, "That was mean though. You said only pranked for laughs, that was humiliating."</p><p>Sirius seemed uncomfortable, "Listen, we were 15 okay? We were kids! We, your father, we were all immature okay?"</p><p>Harry stood up and spoke hotly, "I'm almost fifteen! And I know you shouldn't do that!"</p><p>Maxima pulled Harry's arm and made him sit, "While you are right Harry that your father, Sirius, Pettigrew and Remus shouldn't have done that you should realise, not everyone has a perfect moral send when they're 15. You have a rivalry with Draco Malfoy don't you?"</p><p>Harry sunk lower into his beanbag, "Yeah and now that I think about it, what I did was wrong and I'm gonna send an apology letter."</p><p>Maxima tilted her head, "Apologise once in public too, preferably the way he tried to befriend you. Don't insult him, just hold out a hand to shake. If he rejects it, don't get put out. Slytherins don't trust easy. Ever wonder why the hat considered you for Slytherin?"</p><p>"Because I had a part of Voldemort in me?"/"Because he had a part of Voldemort in him?"</p><p>Maxima laughed, "No." She rolled her eyes, " It's because you had ambition and were cunning. You had to be cunning after all," Maxima looked at Poseidon who was dozing on her bed, "Kids with less than stellar houses have to be."</p><p>She looked to Harry and smirked, "You're still an honorary snake!"</p><p>Harry smiled, "Thanks, I guess?"</p><p>Sirius looked contemplative, "So that's why the hat insisted I be in Slytherin..."</p><p>Maxima leaned forward, "What did you say?"</p><p>Sirius leaned back with a jaunty smirk, "Well, I said and I quote, 'Don't you fucking dare.' The hat immediately put me in Gryffindor after that."</p><p>Harry started laughing and Maxima smiled, "That was awfully brave and bold of you."</p><p>Sirius turned to Harry, "Any stories for us? Talk to your Dogfather and...uh?" Sirius looked to Maxima, who shrugged and replied, "Friend?"</p><p>Sirius moved his head in a way that said, 'Fair enough'. He looked to Harry, "Any girls? or boys? I don't judge."</p><p>Harry looked to Sirius squinting, "Girls. Definitely girls. Not boys, thanks. Also, there's this girl, Her name's Chow Chang."</p><p>Maxima blinked, "What?"</p><p>Harry looked to her, "Chow Chang. Although, I've heard she prefers Cho because she likes Autumn and 'Cho' means Autumn."</p><p>Maxima blinked and nodded, appeared interested while Harry talked about his crush albeit he had to be probed by Sirius. J.K Rowling's racist mistakes couldn't take place because obviously, these people had brains and it wasn't culturally possible. So Maxima supposed, she'd have to take things in stride whenever she saw something new. She was quite good at that. For now, though, Maxima thought as she got comfortable as Harry and Sirius talked, she'll enjoy the memories.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all! How are you doing? I've been on a roll updating, haven't I? Day after day after day; though I don't know how long I'll have this, *holds up motivation by its scruff*</p><p>Also, I'm not Chinese neither do I know a lot about Chinese culture but I'm trying to be respectful, so any Chinese readers or people knowledgeable about China and its culture, message me!</p><p>Welp, keep kudosing, commenting! It does wonders for me. Share it with your friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Politicking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maxima gets her job done for her...for ONCE.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't that Maxima didn't enjoy the game of weaving through words. She did! It was thrilling. Just a few well-placed words to create allies and wrong ones to destroy them. Well-placed words could change worlds and minds while wrong ones could hurt beyond repair. She just didn't like it when you had to do it with your family and friends.</p><p>And because she had been in somewhat a similar situation, she could understand the fact that Draco was the way he was. But, if she 'met' up with him a few times while Professor Snape met with Lucius Malfoy for 'work', she could influence him well enough. She had words planned. A mountain full. But she couldn't be a Slytherin about it, no. She'd have to go the Hufflepuff route. If Slytherins don't know how to handle one thing, it's overly-friendly Hufflepuff. Besides, Draco wasn't all that bad, Maxima thought, I hope.</p><p>As she wore braided her hair, she reevaluated her looks. Her (subtle, she wasn't going to a party. Maxima rolled her eyes.) silver heels looked fabulous and matched well with the black pants and green shirt. The dark emerald robes made the whole thing come together. Her makeup wasn't too bold or in-your-face either. Subtle enough to be noticed but not so much that it's all that you can see. Not to mention the fact she didn't need it. Salt Water Mermaids, such as her mother, were naturally beautiful as their ancestors used to lure people underwater to a) eat them or b) use them for their benefit. Being the daughter of a sea-water mermaid helped in her that area. </p><p>As she walked to the gates, she wondered where they would go to meet Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Certainly not Hogsmead, not the Leaky Cauldron. Were there places in Knocturn Alley? Probably. Wasn't Malfoy rich? They probably had loads of summer homes. Maxima shook her head and saw Poseidon playing around with Fang. Maxima whistled and yelled for Poseidon to come over. He ran over and started padding alongside her as she continued onto the gates.</p><p>Maxima saw Professor Snape standing in his usual black ensemble. (Did he not have anything else? A bit of green or silver would have been nice. Or navy?) "Good Morning, Professor!"</p><p>Professor Snape nodded, "We shall be meeting up with Lucius Malfoy and his son at one of their summer homes, assumably they want me to take Draco away from the manor where the Dark Lord is currently residing."</p><p>Maxima nodded, "Anything that the Malfoy's will like sir? Provided it doesn't go against myself?"</p><p>Maxima swore her question made the Professor's lip twitch. Professor Snape tilted his head slightly, "The best way would be to be polite and pay emphasis on tradition. Draco, however," He paused to look at Maxima, "appreciates things being said bluntly."</p><p>Maxima blinked before smiling softly, message received professor. Neither you nor I want Draco there. "Alright, thanks, Professor." </p><p>Maxima held onto Poseidon's collar and Professor Snape's arm. The sensation of being squeezed through a tube was nauseous as well.  Once there, Maxima did not let go Professor Snape's arm until she was sure she would fall. Poseidon was covering his eyes, whimpering and laying down.</p><p>"Uncle Sev!"</p><p>Maxima jolted and let go of the Professor to tend to Poseidon. And she could evaluate her surroundings whilst not being obvious.</p><p>Draco Malfoy was walking over to Professor Snape looking ever so relaxed but there was the tell-tale crack of apparition and there stood Lucius Malfoy, not to mention the fact Draco had gained the poised look, she always wore in front of her parents.</p><p>Maxima stood up with the grace of a queen. Time to live up to the name thought Maxima. Professor Snape walked forward to greet Malfoy. Maxima followed. She did a slight bow to both of the Malfoys, "Good Morning Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy. Myself, Maxima King. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." </p><p>Malfoy seemed impressed and calculating something. Draco looked like he wanted to know already. Professor Snape, as usual, seemed to have his resting bitch face though it was slightly lessened.</p><p>Soon enough, Lucius Malfoy and Snape seemed to be walking and talking while they made their way to the house while Draco, Poseidon and Maxima were walking a little way behind them. Well enough away to not be heard.</p><p>"So, what do you like to do?"</p><p>Draco glanced to her, "Potions and Quidditch. Do you play as well?"</p><p>Maxima smiled, "I play a little, I quite like the Keeper position. I play a few muggle games as well. Keeps me fit," she paused for effect, "and safe from boredom, I suppose."</p><p>Draco looked curious but it was hidden well. "Muggles can't have any good games. I'm sure."</p><p>Maxima smiled, "Have you actually played with them or know the rules? It's plenty of fun. Poseidon here likes to run a lot so I get the same treatment."</p><p>Draco smiled, it was a little one but one nonetheless. "What's your favourite quidditch team?"</p><p>Maxima hummed, "I think it has to be The Holyhead Harpies. What about you?"</p><p>Draco nodded, "I quite like that team too but father-"</p><p>Maxima snorted and dropped her voice even lower, "No offence but I don't quite care about what your father thinks, besides, I asked you didn't I?"</p><p>Draco blinked before nodding. He opened his mouth to ask something but they had reached the house and Lord Malfoy had turned around. </p><p>"Welcome to one of our many summer homes." </p><p>Maxima nodded in a show of respect. Emphasis on show, Maxima thought. As they walked into the main parlour, Malfoy called for an elf for some strong tea. </p><p>"Draco, show Ms King around while your godfather and I discuss a few things."</p><p>"Yes, Father."</p><p>Draco started walking and motioned for her to follow. And follow she did. Poseidon was having the time of his life pretending to be a fancy trained dog. He was as proud as his namesake. Maxima rolled her eyes as the door closed.</p><p>"I want to leave."</p><p>Maxima's eyes bugged out, maybe he had already known truth. Maxima shook her head minutely, "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>As they walked the hallways, Draco spoke softly, "Father said that Potter grew up in the wizarding world and knew most things. The first time I met him though, looking back on it, he was oblivious. And Se-" He hesitated. "Uncle Sev always seemed to hate him. A few days back Uncle Sev said some things about blood purity that... and he also admitted he was wrong. I didn't tell anyone but.."</p><p>They had reached the open grounds. Maxima didn't say anything. Draco seemed to in deep thought. He tossed her a broomstick. She caught and gave Poseidon a look which meant 'Stay.'</p><p>As they flew high up, Draco spoke once more, "He also mentioned a new Slytherin in our year."</p><p>Maxima smiled a little, "Yep, that's me. Dra-" She paused, "Can I call you Draco?" At his nod, she continued, "Draco, I don't know what Professor Snape said but blood doesn't really matter. I mean, isn't Longbottom a pureblood? Isn't Granger a muggle-born? Aren't Crabbe and Goyle purebloods as well?" She paused to throw the quaffle, "Speaking of pure blood, how far are you willing to go for 'pureblood'? There aren't many'pure' families left are there? Do you even know how many muggles there are?" She caught the quaffle and held it as she stared at Draco.</p><p>"I..fathe-" he paused and looked away, "I don't know."</p><p>Maxima licked her lips, "Out of the total 7 billion people on the earth only 680 Million, approximately, are Magical." </p><p>Draco's eyes bugged out, "And that's in the whole world isn't it?"</p><p>Maxima nodded as she threw the quaffle. "Besides, Muggles have invented quite a few neat things. Instantaneous Messages, Face to Face Calling, tons of good fiction books, Air Travel for multiple people at a time to name a few." </p><p>Draco looked interested. "Mind...if I ask a few questions? I'm assuming you grew up with Muggles?"</p><p>"Raised, yes." </p><p>Draco stuck out his hand, "I would be pleased to be your friend if you want to that is?"</p><p>Maxima grinned and shook his hand. "Brilliant!"</p><p>Draco looked away, before smirking at her, "The last one to the other side of the pith is a dungbomb!"</p><p>Maxima let out a laugh and Draco started to move. They raced neck and neck. The speed of the wind made her hair go mad with delight. While swimming was fun, the ground was cosy and campfires were crackling, flying at high speeds was something else. Even if she didn't make the quidditch team, she would definitely spend her weekends flying. </p><p>And she was so close to...</p><p>"HAH! I win!" exclaimed Maxima. Her hair was probably a mess, Draco's was. </p><p>Draco nodded, "Well played." He paused to look down and around, "Potter sent me an apology letter today morning. I think I'll forgive him. We've been.."</p><p>Maxima looked away from Draco who was thinking, he looked too much like her brother(when he used to be nice). "Equally horrid?" suggested Maxima.</p><p>Draco grinned, "Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes before looking serious, "If you want to change the world which I can see you want to cause well.." He gave a look which said 'It's kinda obvious', "You'll need all the information about Slytherins and the status quo. You're goon enough and swaying people. All you need now is a bit of catching up to do."</p><p>Maxima grinned, "Alright Draco."</p><p>Draco adopted a faux regal look, "Lesson number one, let's begin!" He turned around and sped away. Maxima let out an amused huff and followed. Let's begin indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br/>Thats all, thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Natural Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The train ride to Hogwarts!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEEEEEEEEEEEEYOOOOO! How are you guys? Hope everything is good for you!<br/>Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, My life schedule's been packed and i have barely time to STUDY, let alone write.</p><p>ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!</p><p>Laugh Loud and Be Proud.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima sat on the train with her robes on while Poseidon slept on the opposite seat. Slytherin crest and tie on display along with her emerald green nail polish and hair ties. The compartment she was in was empty and near the back. Maxima stood up and stepped towards the window to take a peek outside. Families, bloody everywhere.</p><p>A flush of anger and jealousy went through her and she yanked the curtains close. While she knew what it was like to have love a long time ago, she didn't now and the hole left there was aching furiously. Maxima sighed and sat beside Poseidon. She opened her fashion sketchbook and started a new piece. It was a faded off-shoulder neckline gown whose sleeves and reached mid-forearm before fading as well. The body resembled an A-line gown. The colour down at the bottom was an ice blue while it was white at the top. It was all pictured in her mind.</p><p>Problem was, noting it down. She started out sketching various positions for the dress to fit into. Wait, Maxima paused, couldn't she just...animate the drawing? Maxima's eyes had gained an inspired gleam. </p><p>As Maxima continued drawing after animating the girl who hopped up and down in delight, she twirled as Maxima added details. As she drew, Maxima thought back to her holidays, she lived with Sirius and Harry in Grimmauld place after Kreacher started cleaning it up. It was turning out beautiful. Grand, regal and yet it was still homey. Maxima winced as she made a mistake and erased it. Throughout the holidays, she and Harry owled Draco who had owled his friends(?) and told Maxima and Harry about them. Harry was picking up the little bit of the Slytherin politics and while Draco was learning what it was like to have true friends.</p><p>It had been a long process for Draco to unlearn, it wasn't like Maxima learning politics where she had to understand and accept. Draco had to unlearn, understand, undo the wrong and accept. He had to write apology letters. If the person reacted negatively or didn't accept it, he had to understand that he had to be cordial. It was a long journey, one made easy. Maxima styled the drawing's hair into an elegant bun. The drawing curtsied and Maxima's lip twitched.</p><p>She paused to see the door open after a knock, "Mind if we joined you?" It was Ginny who spoke. Theodore smiled his 'charming' smile, Draco said he liked challenges, "We looked everywhere, almost, it was full."</p><p>It was Draco's friends, Harry and the gang. Maxima blinked. Before anyone could say anything, she stood up and cast an extension charm and invited them in."Of course, come in." Maxima moved Poseidon who sat down on the ground and was eager to accept the pats that came his way. Spoiled god, thought Maxima amusedly. She recognised each one of them. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. And from Harry's gang included Luna, Neville, Ginny. Maxima supposed that Draco, Hermione and Ron were at the Prefects' carriage.</p><p>Harry nodded civilly at the Slytherins while they did the same. Ginny and Neville did so as well but Luna was her care-free self. So she naturally, she just waved. Each introduced themselves and told them to address them by their first name before the conversation fell flat. Maxima thought of conversation topic before it got awkward too fast, "Who do you think is going to be our DADA professor? And how are they going to 'leave' this year?"</p><p>Blaise laughed, "You are a good one King, I say it is some ministry fool and how they leave..." He paused and looked towards the others, "What ideas do you all have?"</p><p>Daphne and Millicent shared an amused look, "I bet ten galleons it's someone on our side, it'd be good to have a competent teacher for once." Daphne said while examining her nails.</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow as Maxima bit her lip, "Our side? So against Tom?" Harry looked steadily at Daphne. </p><p>Daphne looked to the others as she grimaced, "Okay, so that approach wasn't a good one I shall admit but all Slytherins aren't evil, Potter."</p><p>"Call me Harry, and I know. I've been owling Draco. I'm asking what side are you on?"</p><p>Neville held his plant nervously as Luna read her magazine upside down, Ginny seemed to be staring her down. Maxima raised her eyebrow in question and Ginny looked away. The other Slytherins looked towards each other before responding as one, "On yours Po-." Daphne paused before looking at Harry, "Harry. We've all talked before and while we never understood blood purity that much but we still adore our old traditions. "</p><p>Harry nodded, "To each their own."</p><p>Soon they started talking bout anything that came to mind. The food trolley had come and gone. They had shared their sweets and an hour passed. There was an intense debate between Maxima and Theodore about Wandlore when the door opened with a bang, there stood Hermione Granger with Ron Weasley beside her. Draco standing behind them.</p><p>Hermione paused when she saw just whose company they were in but recovered just as quickly. Ron was a bit slower and Draco just nodded and sat near Blaise. Hermione sat by Ginny and Ron flopped near Harry and Neville.</p><p>"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly irritated, "Boy and girl from each."</p><p>"And guess who's the female Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.</p><p>The female Slytherins in the room groaned simultaneously as did Draco as Blaise and Theodore laughed. Harry and the others looked confused as Theodore spoke, "It's Parkinson isn't it?"</p><p>Hermione nodded once as though it pained her to admit it. Theodore and Blaise laughed harder. Blaise stopped only to choke out a sentence, "What happened to Professor Snape!? He's usually on point with appointing prefects!"</p><p>The Slytherins shrugged and they looked to Neville who spoke, "Who are Hufflepuff's?"</p><p>"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott,"  said Draco thoughtfully, "They're decent people I suppose. Good allies, good head and presence." </p><p>Millicent scoffed, "Puh-lease. Macmillan is easily swayed and submits under pressure."</p><p>Hermione looked thoughtful and nodded along as did most of the people. </p><p>Ginny spoke up, "Who's for Ravenclaw?"</p><p>"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil," said Hermione.</p><p>Luna with her vague voice spoke up and looked to Harry, "You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil."</p><p>Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah?"</p><p> Everyone turned to look at Luna, "She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."</p><p>Maxima laughed, "I don't either! Years of formal practice have ruined it for me." Some of the Slytherins were voicing their agreement except a few, *cough* Draco, Daphne and Blaise. *cough*</p><p>Luna looked towards Maxima who was smiling and reiterated with one of her own before retreating behind her magazine. </p><p>As the conversation continued, Harry saw the Quibbler fall down and asked to read it. Once he was done, Ron had asked if it was any good. Maxima recognised the scene, and before Hermione could comment Millicent did, " While it's not the most informative or sometimes accurate, it's interesting."</p><p>Luna's voice wasn't as icy in the books but it was cool, "Excuse me, My father is the editor."</p><p>Blaise smiled, "We didn't mean it like that Luna, we just meant a few articles. Those who are in the know, know that Sirius Black is innocent and wrongly accused instead of someone else being a singer."</p><p>Luna had regained her dreamy look as she smiled and read her magazine again. They continued their ride in comfortable silence which was filled with idle chatter now and then. The weather was drab and Maxima felt her mood shift with it. Maxima swirled her tongue to trace the mandrake leaf, Professor McGonagall knew and agreed to teach her if she but Maxima had argued and said that she'd register <em>after</em> the Tom was taken down. Every trick up her sleeve kept her one step away from her doom.</p><p>Harry wanted in too, he knew his patrons and knew what form he was going to take. Maxima just laughed in his face as he asked what she was laughing at. Maxima had just shaken her head since then Harry seemed a bit...wary? No, curious? Maxima didn't exactly know how Harry reacted but the way he was embarrassed when Neville's plant exploded and Chang saw, yeah. Maxima sighed as she stared the clouds. The weather was just like her mood, despite being excited to officially go to Hogwarts Maxima felt her happiness pop like a balloon when she realised, if she wanted Harry to be happy, she'd have to give him up. </p><p>Maxima shook her head to see Poseidon raising a paw, she took it and squeezed it. She dropped it and started patting Poseidon. She smiled as she felt the warmth from him. Once she had started meditation for practice and she discovered a warm amber thread connected to her core and when she followed it she found that it led to Poseidon. She had tackled Poseidon to hug him, it was obvious, yes but still the proof was nice. </p><p>At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled. Maxima rolled her eyes, why the rush Maxima never understood. The prefects were supposed to supervise all this so Draco, Hermione and Ron left. </p><p>Maxima breathed in the smell of the pine trees that lined the path. Hagrid's call was not heard as he had left early. In the books, it wasn't mentioned when he left but Dumbledore admitted he would send him in late July so Maxima sent Hagrid early.</p><p>She saw Harry staring at the Thestrals and trying to convince Ron about what was there. She could see them too. One day when she went to the hospital, she heard a mother scream when her baby died. Maxima saw through the open door her wailing and crying. Maxima's heart ached so much. </p><p>She, and Luna, reassured Harry that it was fine. Maxima recommended a book where he could read about them. That set him at ease far more than Luna's statement. Maxima smiled, before climbing into the carriage after Poseidon and before Harry.</p><p>The carriage set off towards the castle and Maxima felt her nerves tingle. To a better future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Messages in the Waffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pieces have been placed, the moves are about to be made. Let the games begin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they sat in the carriage, Maxima noticed that it was only Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Theodore, Draco, Luna and Harry. "Did anyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?"  asked Ginny with a worried look, "He can't have left, can he?"</p><p>Maxima looked outside to the silent Thestrals when she heard Theodore reply, "I don't quite know." </p><p>"I'll be quite glad if he has," said Luna, "he isn't a very good teacher, is he?"</p><p>"Yes, he is!" said Maxima, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny angrily.</p><p>Harry glared at Hermione. She cleared her throat and quickly said, "Erm ... yes ... he's very good." </p><p>Maxima had glared at Draco who turned slightly pink and said, "Well, he does have a passion for the subject, I suppose."</p><p>Maxima nodded before turning to Luna with a fierce expression, "He's brilliant and while he does sometimes not know what's dangerous, he's absolutely amazing." </p><p>"Well, we in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke," said Luna, unfazed.</p><p>"You've got a rubbish sense of humour then," Ron snapped, as the wheels below them creaked into motion.</p><p>Luna didn't seem fazed, she just stared at Ron as though he were a puzzle. Maxima cleared her throat and turned to the window.</p><p>Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds, Maxima leaned around to see Hogwarts in its beauty. Hogwarts Castle came ever so closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them. It was something out of a fantasy book, Maxima giggled in her mind at that joke. She would draw this later definitely. Shades of black with warm tones of orange lanterns and lights. Yeah, maybe she'll turn it into a poster.</p><p>The carriages halted near the huge oak doors. Maxima took a deep breath in as Poseidon got up, ready to move. Harry got out first and everyone followed. Maxima was the last one out as Poseidon rushed out before her. She closed her eyes before opening them to gaze at the castle of her dreams. Maxima smiled as she walked up to the castle. Most girls dreamed of castles with their prince and balls where they could dance their night away. Maxima had only one castle in her mind, Hogwarts.</p><p>Once she entered she noticed that the Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.</p><p>The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Maxima smiled but it fell as she saw people whispering and staring at them. </p><p>Luna drifted away to the Ravenclaw table, Harry and the Gryffindors went to their respective tables. Draco and Maxima went to their table and sat near the other fifth years halfway from each end.  Chatter had started on all tables. Professor Dumblesdore was talking to Umbitch . He was dressed okay for once, purple robes with silver embroidery. When Maxima saw the sight of Umbridge she took a breath in to calm the fashionista inside of her. </p><p>Daphne looked away from the Teacher's table and into her spoon while facing them, "Is it me or is that toad wearing pink in those shades and style?"</p><p>Maxima grimaced as she turned to look at Daphne, "It's not just you. That woman has no sense of style. If she wanted pink, she should have some contrast! Not to mention a closed cardigan over robes? Idiotic. If it were me and I wanted pink, I suppose I would wear a lush pink robe, with a black pencil skirt and opaque aqua blue tights  and cardigan, it'd remain open I suppose. And if I had to pick something for the head, a beret would be chic. Better than whatever she's wearing." </p><p>Maxima looked to the others who were smirking and hiding their laughs. Daphne bared her teeth in a fierce smile, "You and I, are gonna be best friends!" </p><p>Maxima return the smile in full force and replied slowly, "Wonderful."</p><p>Draco leaned forward to make eye contact with Blaise and Theodore, "We're doomed."</p><p>Maxima blinked innocently, "What?" as she and Daphne giggled. Millicent groaned, "Why could she have liked quidditch!?"</p><p>Maxima looked to Millicent, "I like quidditch too! They're not exclusive! What's your favorite position?" Maxima ignored Theodore grinning at her and wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Millicent half smiled, "Beater. You?"</p><p>"Keeper. We'll have to play sometime. I think I'll try out this year. You?"</p><p>Millicent shook her head, "I like to play for fun, Hogwarts gets toxic about the whole thing. I'd rather not."</p><p>Maxima shrugged and turned to the main conversation as did Millicent. Draco leaned a little back so she could see the others. She smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back. Blaise leaned forward, "So anyone know who the horribly dressed woman, Maxima's words not mine; although she's right, is?"</p><p>Daphne clucked her tongue as Draco made a 'tsk' sound. Theodore hummed irritatedly. Millicent rolled her eyes.</p><p>Blaise laughed softly, "So, that's a no. Maxima?"</p><p>Maxima let a breath, "A ministry official, I'm betting." Maxima scanned the table and her eye caught onto Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.</p><p>The sorting hat, Maxima smiled. The chatter and buzz of the hall faded away. The first years were all lined up and looked nervous. They must be wondering what was going on. Maxima let out an amused breath.</p><p>The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:</p><p>"In times of old when I was new<br/>
And Hogwarts barely started<br/>
The founders of our noble school<br/>
Thought never to be parted:</p><p>United by a common goal,<br/>
They had the selfsame yearning,<br/>
To make the world's best magic school<br/>
And pass along their learning.</p><p>'Together we will build and teach!'<br/>
The four good friends decided<br/>
And never did they dream that they<br/>
Might some day be divided,</p><p>For were there such friends anywhere<br/>
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br/>
Unless it was the second pair<br/>
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?</p><p>So how could it have gone so wrong?<br/>
How could such friendships fail?<br/>
Why, I was there and so can tell<br/>
The whole sad, sorry tale.</p><p>Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those<br/>
Whose ancestry is purest.'<br/>
Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose<br/>
Intelligence is surest. '</p><p>Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those<br/>
With brave deeds to their name, '<br/>
Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,<br/>
And treat them just the same. '</p><p>These differences caused little strife<br/>
When first they came to light,<br/>
For each of the four founders had<br/>
A house in which they might</p><p>Take only those they wanted, so,<br/>
For instance, Slytherin<br/>
Took only those wixens<br/>
Of great cunning, just like him,</p><p>And only those of sharpest mind<br/>
Were taught by Ravenclaw<br/>
While the bravest and the boldest<br/>
Went to daring Gryffindor.</p><p>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,<br/>
And taught them all she knew,<br/>
Thus the houses and their founders<br/>
Retained friendships firm and true.</p><p>So Hogwarts worked in harmony<br/>
For several happy years,<br/>
But then discord crept among us<br/>
Feeding on our faults and fears.</p><p>The houses that, like pillars four,<br/>
Had once held up our school,<br/>
Now turned upon each other and,<br/>
Divided, sought to rule.</p><p>And for a while it seemed the school<br/>
Must meet an early end,<br/>
What with duelling and with fighting<br/>
And the clash of friend on friend</p><p>And at last there came  morning<br/>
When old Slytherin departed<br/>
And though the fighting then died out<br/>
He left us quite downhearted.</p><p>And never since the founders four<br/>
Were whittled down to three<br/>
Have the houses been united<br/>
As they once were meant to be.</p><p>And now the Sorting Hat is here<br/>
And you all know the score:<br/>
I sort you into houses<br/>
Because that is what I'm for,</p><p>But this year I'll go further,<br/>
Listen closely to my song:<br/>
Though condemned I am to split you<br/>
Still I worry that it's wrong,</p><p>Though I must fulfil my duty<br/>
And must quarter every year<br/>
Still I wonder whether Sorting<br/>
May not bring the end I fear.</p><p>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,<br/>
The warning history shows,<br/>
For our Hogwarts is in danger<br/>
From external, deadly foes</p><p>And we must unite inside her<br/>
Or we'll crumble from within<br/>
I have told you, I have warned you...<br/>
Let the Sorting now begin."</p><p>The applause that rang out was littered with whispers and confusion, Maxima looked to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermion were looking at them. The others sitting near Maxima saw as well and nodded once at them. Harry nodded back and looked at Maxima who was smiling. </p><p>Soon, the muttering ended and names were called out. She could feel her stomach rumble. Soon enough, Dumbledore rose to greet them.</p><p>"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands--welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"</p><p>There was an appreciative laugh from all tables. The word had been spread then, she looked to Draco who was smirking proudly at her. She bumped their shoulders. "Thanks for the headstart," Maxima whispered.</p><p>"No problem." he whispered back.</p><p>Maxima saw Dumbledore throw his beard back and she felt the strange urge to laugh. She caught Daphne's eye and they smothered their giggles.</p><p>They enjoyed their food in enjoyable silence and occaisionally started talking to ask about each other's holidays. When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. Maxima felt a little sleepy but she could hear the 'Waffle speech'.</p><p>"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students--and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."</p><p>Maxima smirked, like hell will that stop her.</p><p>"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."</p><p>Their whole group muttered a 'Called it' when Dumbledore announced her as the DADA Professor. </p><p>Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"</p><p>He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. The audacity! Maxima thought.</p><p>Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Maxima had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.</p><p>The Slytherin table looked amused but worried, that much Maxima could tell. A few looked to where Maxima was sitting but Maxima didn't pay them much attention. She was irritated, she had dearly wished that this didn't happen but it did.</p><p>"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and girlish. What was this woman trying? Maxima's eyebrows shot up. </p><p> "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"</p><p>Maxima's left eye must've twitched cause she had to blink to get rid of the water she was collecting due to her incredulous stare. She had read about this but...seeing it was, something else. </p><p>"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" </p><p>Daphne let out an amused huff, "Yeah right, stay away from me, you fashion disaster."</p><p>Maxima looked to Daphne, "Is this woman for real?"</p><p>Daphne's face gained a pitying expression, "I'm afraid, she is."</p><p>Maxima turned to the woman, who had did another 'hem hem', "I think she need a cough drop."</p><p>But when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.</p><p>"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."</p><p>Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.</p><p>"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation...."</p><p>As the woman continue, Maxima looked around while keeping an ear open. Girls at various tables were giggling and few prefects while acting like they were concentrating though their glassy eyes said otherwise. The silence made by Dumbledore was ebbing away and low chatter had made it's way in. While looking around, Harry caught her eyes and she signalled for him to listen because the words spewing out were not good.</p><p>"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."</p><p>She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though they clapped once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.</p><p>"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held ..."</p><p>Maxima had her mask in her place, "We can all agree that <em>that</em> speech was no good."</p><p>They nodded and Draco spoke up, "Hogwarts, our home, is being invaded by the ministry. As the hat said, time to unite."</p><p>Theodore smirked, "Time to 'Spread the Word'?"</p><p>Daphne and Millicent nodded. Blaise smirked, "Most definitely." </p><p>Dumbledore dismissed them and Draco groaned shortly, told them the password (" It's 'Unity'.") and softly before joining Parkinson to lead the first years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all, how are you! Hope you're doing good and having a good time! </p><p>If you are, brilliant! Here's a chapter</p><p>If not, Enjoy this chapter. Maybe it'll lift your spirits. Though Umbitch is here so....meh, try not to get irritated</p><p>Laugh Loud and Be Proud.<br/>Laterz~</p><p>Word Count: 2869 (nice)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Slytherins, it's time to RISE UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Speeches and Revelations...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima, Daphne, Millicent, Theodore and Blaise made their way to the Slytherin Common Room. Declaring the password to the seemingly innocuous stone wall but the bottom right corner held the carving of a snake.</p><p>When Maxima entered the room, she was in awe. Warm but small chandeliers hanging from various places. The far-right wall had a few bookshelves, near to it there was a huge round table with what looked like intricate carving. There a few other smaller tables near to the main one. Periodically, there were windows spanning from top to bottom looking out into the lake. On the left, the fireplace was roaring and the Slytherin Crest was above it. Near the fireplace, two long black leather couches were present.</p><p>Maxima walked in and flopped onto it before smiling to herself. Theodore sat next to her and put an arm across her shoulders. Daphne sat across her on the opposite couch and so did Draco(once he came.) and Blaise. Millicent sat near Theodore on the far left of the couch.</p><p>Other Slytherins came into the room to find seats, those who could not, stood in corners or near their friends. They continued talking for a while though Maxima could see a few glancing at her from time to time.</p><p>"Draco," asked Maxima, "What have you told them?"</p><p>Draco raised his nose, "The numbers, muggle history, our history... from non-biased sources, what Potter said and what you told me about Tom Riddle. I think they're convinced. Well, the smart ones anyway."</p><p>Maxima blinked, catching the use of Potter. Maxima straightened herself into a semi-formal position and mask before picking Theodore's arm off of her. "Well, that's fine then. Why are they staring, unsubtly might I add, at me?"</p><p>"I may have told them that you were the one who collected the data. Besides your father was a pureblood wasn't he? So they don't judge you that much and they'll listen. You'll understand once-"</p><p>Professor Snape came into the room, his robes billowing, stopping Draco from speaking further. He scanned the room, before speaking. </p><p>"New Slytherins, Welcome. Old Slytherins, you are free to leave."</p><p>No one moved, Professor Snape's eyebrow rose minutely. Must be a new occurrence thought Maxima while tracing the Mandrake leaf charmed to be stuck in her mouth.</p><p>"As I said, Welcome. Slytherin house is one of the four houses of Hogwarts. It values cunning, ambition, and the tendency to look after our own. Slytherins stick <em>together</em>." </p><p>He paused before continuing, "Though it is true that our house may have produced Dark Lords that doesn't mean you have to follow in their reckless, most <em>obvious</em> and foolish steps. Consider it an honour that you are placed in Slytherin, If you were sorted into Ravenclaw, you'd know a lot. But that doesn't make you smart. If you were sorted into Hufflepuff, you'd be loyal. But loyalty isn't always a good thing. Sometimes its the worst thing. If you were sorted into Gryffindor, you'd be brave. But reckless. You don't think things through. But, you were sorted into Slytherin. The house where we are brave, not reckless. The house where we are smart and have common sense. The house where loyalty isn't earned easily."</p><p> He stopped to level a small stare, "Curfew for first years is nine P.M, second years; ten, third years; eleven. Fourth years and above can stay awake as per their needs. If you need help in your subjects ask your upperclassmen but you are not to disturb the third, fifth and seventh years as their workload increases unless they offer. Gryffindor has been winning for four years straight, I'd like to have the Cup back so don't get <em>caught</em>. Slytherins also value self-preservation. If you have any trouble, <em>do not hesitate</em> to ask for help. You're dismissed, goodnight."</p><p>With that, he turned around and walked to the nearby door to his office. Maxima blinked, that was way better than fanon. The rising and falling inflection, the stares and just...Maxima's brain, if it could, would have exploded.</p><p>Before the first years could move, a 7th year spoke up, "Right, King? Was it?"</p><p>The first years stilled and stepped back to let the 7th year forward. Maxima let her mask come onto her face. She raised her eyebrow and she crossed her legs, folded her arms and leaned back into the couch. "There is no need to act uninformed. Ask your questions."</p><p>The seventh year tilted his head, "All right, we've been told all our lives, mudblo-"</p><p>"<em>Stop, right there.</em>" Maxima stood up slowly, she wasn't tall no, but her heels made the difference and so did her posture, her presence. Maxima grew up surrounded by silent power battles, she acted as powerhouse characters in local theatres and plays. This was her home. "You want to <em>know</em>? All right then, Muggles to Wixen ratio?  <em>One hundred and two</em> to <em>one</em>. Actual numbers, though approximate they maybe? Seven<em> billion</em> to Sixty-eight <em>million. </em>They have multiple weapons that can kill very easily while torture. One Snap," Maxima snapped her fingers, stepping forward, "And the iron bullet, goes flying and before you can react," Maxima steps forward, "You're dead if it hits right, and if it didn't?" Maxima shrugs, "Suffer."<br/>
<br/>
She turns to look at the first years who looked a bit afraid, "They're <em>just</em> people, like you or me. The only difference is that they have no magic, instead of being left behind, they've invented ways to work <em>around</em> their problems. They have so many things that aid them in their day to day lives <em>just</em> like how we have our magic." </p><p>Maxima smiled a little, "They can talk to people <em>across </em>the world with just a few presses. They can <em>travel </em>that distance in groups without the nauseous feeling of Portkeys and Apparation or hassles of Floo. They have a device that informs them what is going on in the world at the click of a button while we have newspapers that have to be <em>delivered</em>. We have moving pictures, <em>so what</em>? They have moving pictures too except theirs has audio and can be as long as they want. Their music doesn't need to be on a record, they can fit into devices <em>this big</em>," Maxima raised a palm to show what she meant.</p><p>Maxima raised her head, squared her shoulders and looked to everyone, "You think muggles are below us? You're <em>wrong. </em>I am ready to prove you wrong. They've <em>adapted</em> to their surroundings, they've <em>changed</em> with times while Wixen have <em>remained</em> stagnant. And aren't Slytherins supposed to represent change?" Maxima's hands were moving and emphasising her point as she turned to look at people. </p><p>"While I agree, as we move forward, we should not forget our past. But that does not mean, we stay and try to re-live it. We move forward <em>with</em> it! Muggleborns are <em>not </em>what you call them, and deep down you know it too. You're just <em>hiding</em>, because you're afraid of the fact that you've been wrong for years and have made mistakes that need to rectify." Her shoulders dropped as her hands rested at her sides, curled into fists.</p><p>Maxima stopped her movement to finally look at the Seventh Year, "Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle, is back. He will not <em>spare</em> you or your loved ones if you remain neutral or don't listen to his ways or bend to his will. He has killed innocent people, people with families like you do. He killed Cedric Diggory, an <em>innocent</em>, a good person, a <em>son</em>, a friend, if not to you then to <em>someone</em>. He is not a man but a monster who has split his soul so much that the ugliness within him is reflected outside." She stared at the Seventh year until he looked away. </p><p>Maxima turned to the others, "The time has come to choose between what is <em>right </em>and what is '<em>easy'</em>." Maxima had done quotations around easy.  She squared her shoulders again, "Slytherins, I ask you this. Will you drag our name down, or will you rise up? We're discriminated against because of Voldemort, someone who fears death so much, he names himself 'flight from death'. People forget we have had strong people here too and they have had dark wixen too. Merlin who was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, Phineas Black, A Slytherin Headmaster who introduced reforms that aided Hogwarts and still does today, Professor Snape, the Youngest Potions Master ever!" There were cheers by and agreements with each person that Maxima stated and a thundering applause when she mentioned Professor Snape. <br/>
<br/>
"Slytherins!" Maxima shouted and the thunder quietened, "It's time to show them that Snakes doesn't mean evil. It means Ambition! Cunning! Resourcefulness! Determination!" The cheers were rising, Maxima took a deep breath in," It's the time! To <em>rise </em>up!" </p><p>The cheers grew higher, though Maxima could hear grumbling in the background, remaining silent and hidden and Maxima couldn't find it in herself to care at that moment. She could handle the extremists later. For now, the people were willing, masks were broken, determination was shining and Maxima felt like she was on cloud nine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N): It's time to RISE UP! RISE UP! </p><p>Haha, hope you enjoyed this update! I certainly had fun writing this one. I really hate the fact that Slytherins are hated against unnecessarily. I get in canon, JKR wrote them that way but we can all agree she's a bitch and we've all renounced her. Canon is ours now. We're changing all the racist, anti-trans, etc parts for the better. </p><p>Link to my Discord Server: https://discord.gg/qXAR3ry</p><p> </p><p>Laugh Loud and Be Proud! </p><p>Word Count: 1616 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. First Day and First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maxima decides to emulate other houses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a good night's rest which was a dopamine rush in of itself, Maxima was ready for her first day in Hogwarts. On a level, she knew that they faced discrimination but she didn't exactly know if it was as bad as in fanon. She used Canon's fixed points but all the little things, the little side streams that didn't affect the whole, were of no danger to everyone's safety.</p><p>Right now, everything was same as canon. Almost, thought Maxima, there was extra student and Slytherin are just itching to get away from Tom Riddle, well the ones with common sense anyway. Maxima stretched, performed a 'tempus' and found the time to 7:30 in the morning. Early enough, shrugged Maxima. She scratched Poseidon's head as she thought on how she would tackle this day. This was the day when the detentions would start, wasn't it? But, she's a Slytherin, so wouldn't her schedule be different? Wait, no, Fanon/Canon mix. Maxima got up, grabbed her clothes for the day along with her makeup kit before heading to bathroom, waving her wand as she went. As she glanced back, she grinned, she loved fanon magic. Technically 'tempus' was fanon too but Maxima wondered if she was able to perform non-verbal and not-really-spell spells easily simply because she performed wandless magic all her life even if she had thought that she was imagining it. She paused while turning the tap on, interesting. Maybe she'll research it and note everything down in one of her notebooks.</p><p>While Maxima got ready, the other girls in dorm started to wake up as well. By the time, she was done, they were getting into the showers, though there might've been a line. When she reached the common room, she saw Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theo. She waved and smiled as she walked towards them.</p><p>"Morning!" Maxima grinned.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle didn't reply. She remembered them as one of the people in the background last night. She looked towards Blaise who smirked, (it was starting to look like a default setting) and Theo grunted.</p><p>Blaise gestured for Maxima to sit, "It's a tradition that everyone, well almost everyone go together on the first day. On the first day, the prefects help the firsties around and since well, they're firsties." Blaise laughed which caused Theo to groan. Maxima looked towards Theo who was surprisingly less talkative.</p><p>"What is Theo? <em>Nott</em> a morning person?"</p><p>Her pun made Blaise groan but she could see his lips tugging. What she didn't expect was for Theo to burst out laughing. Draco walked down the stairs along with the girls who came together. Draco looked at Theo, "Wha-? Do I want to know what lewd joke made him laugh?"</p><p>Blaise and Maxima shared eye-contact and tried to hold in their laughs. Maxima pulled out an empty notebook and her pen as she leaned back. She wanted to note down some of her theories while they waited. "No, you don't." Maxima and the others waited for the firsties and once they joined their group, they made their way to the Great Hall.</p><p>Maxima sat down and was delighted to find cereal. That too, Choco puffs! She put in the milk before the cereal and started to eat. As she took a bite, she looked up to the head-table, Draco sat beside her as did Daphne. Draco looked curious, "What pissed in your cereal?"</p><p>"A toad." snarled out Maxima. She sighed as her temper flushed out and looked towards the others, "I'm going have to do something Gryffindor to hide the fact I'm doing something Slytherin."</p><p>"Is that so Ms. King?" said a drawling voice behind her.</p><p>Maxima jumped and hit her knee on the table, "Mornin' Professor!" She subtly rubbed her knee as Professor Snape handed out the schedules. She thanked him before turning to her schedule. Professor Snape moved on but she was looking at her schedule.</p><p><b>Monday:</b><br/>History of Magic<br/>Double Potions<br/>Charms<br/>Double D.A.D.A<br/><br/><b>Tuesday:</b><br/>Double Charms<br/>Transfiguration<br/>Care of Magical Creatures<br/>Double Herbology</p><p><b>Wednesday:</b><br/>Free Period<br/>Double Transfiguration<br/>Herbology<br/>Care of Magical Creatures<br/>Astronomy</p><p><b>Thursday:</b><br/>Double Potions<br/>Double D.A.D.A<br/><br/><b>Friday:</b><br/>Double Arithmancy<br/>Double Ancient Runes</p><p>It was okay, not too bad. Double classes weren't all that much but she could deal with it. She could loan out a history book and self-study in Binn's class. Either way, they'll see. Soon a clatter was sounding out in the hall as the owls descended from the sky to deliver packages or letters.</p><p>She could see a barn owls carrying The Daily Prophet heading towards all those who read it. One was heading towards their group as well. Maxima dropped a knut in its pouch before grabbing the paper. "Time to what shit they're spewing today."</p><p>Maxima scanned the paper quickly as she eat but found nothing of importance. The paper, the days after the tournament, was using slandering words against Dumbledore and Harry but today there was no mention of either. It was just...everyday things. Just everyday things like ads and stuff. For a moment, Maxima was hit with a sense of ‘domestic’ before her mind caught up the heart to shake some sense. The war had begun, it was just the calm before the storm.</p><p>She put it down while shaking her head, "Nothing today."</p><p>Daphne fingered Maxima's braid, "You have to teach me the spell for this."</p><p>Maxima smiled and raised a brow, "I did it by hand. But okay."</p><p>Pansy gasped, "No way, really? I can't ever get right by hand."</p><p>Blaise scoffed with a smirk, "Pans, you might wanna focus on your O.W.Ls."</p><p>Draco looked a bit worried, "I've heard that OWL year is when things start getting jam packed."</p><p>Maxima hummed and let the conversation flow around her. She knew all this, of course. So did they on some level, but like any teen, they wanted to talk about their futures and what they wanted to do.</p><p>She saw George and Fred walk towards Harry to talk and the whole thing was just like how it was described in the books. Except Harry didn't seem that surly. He caught sight of her and grinned before waving. Maxima smiled and waved back.</p><p>Soon, it was History Class. And it was common consent that History Class was absolutely useless. The ghost could only drone on and if you had any doubt or question, he wouldn't stop. She tried. Maxima supposed if she had lost sleep due to anything, she could nap in that or do her homework. If she wanted to pass in that class, she had to study by herself. During the class, she worked on her theory.</p><p>As she walked out of the class, she could Daphne and Pansy bickering, Draco and Blaise just silently enjoying the little cat-fight. (It wasn't really but, Drama Queens, sighed Maxima.) Theo as always was flirting with her as she shut him down sometimes and flirted back other times.</p><p>She passed by the Golden Trio and their group said a quick 'Hi' as they passed and Maxima could tell everyone around them were suspicious. Of course, except the Golden Trio, who greeted back cheerfully. Theo tugged Maxima forwards as she smiled at Harry and the others.</p><p>As they moved towards the dungeons, Maxima and the other Slytherins chatted about the Quidditch Try-outs. Turns out, the keeper was leaving the team so he could focus on his studies. Only, that was the official word. Unofficially, Professor Snape kicked him off. They need a chaser too, a spot had opened up due to the seventh year leaving.</p><p>She could see Harry thinking with a surly look as Hermione and Ron argued. Professor Snape's door opened and Maxima traced her leaf again. It was drizzling this morning; it might rain harder tonight. They filled into the classroom, Maxima wondered where the Professor would go with the unity thing.</p><p>They entered and Maxima went to sit next to Neville as tied her braid up into a bun. And, so other Slytherins sat with the others as well. Though it wasn't much. Dean sat with Blaise and Draco. Daphne and Pansy with Theo. The Golden Trio. Crabbe and Goyle with Seamus. There was a lot of reluctance with that last one.</p><p>"Settle down," said Professor Snape as he entered, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Professor Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence.</p><p>"Before we begin today's lesson," said the Professor, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. I expect that you all will start putting in effort to not make disastrous mistakes."</p><p>His gase lingered on Neville before flickering to Crabbe and Goyle. Most caught onto this, sudden change in focus and Maxima felt a smile creep on her face before she squashed it. Neville gulped beside her and she patted his hand under the table.</p><p>"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Professor Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. Though to those who want the career of their choices, will certainly have to work harder."</p><p>The Professor’s stare didn't rest on anyone but seemed to scan the whole class.</p><p>"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Professor Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing lest you cause damage. The ingredients and method--" Professor Snape flicked his wand "--are on the blackboard--(they appeared there)--you will find everything you need--" he flicked his wand again "--in the store cupboard--(the door of the said cupboard sprang open)--you have an hour and a half ... start."</p><p>Maxima copied the recipe and methods down fast as lightning while Neville went to get the ingredients. She placed the recipe in the middle and when Neville came back, Maxima had already started their cauldrons.</p><p>Professor Snape was right, the potion was very particular about everything. With ten minutes left, Professor Snape called out, "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion."</p><p>Maxima's potion was just as the Professor described. Neville's, however, was not as bad as the book. Maxima's habit of repeating the step under her breath seemed to have helped him as his was issuing a gray vapor. Professor Snape passed and gave a nod at her potion while not commenting on Neville's.</p><p>As he moved forward, Neville let out a breath. "Thanks Maxima."</p><p>Maxima smiled and whispered, "I wasn't actually doing anything. You just need to gain focus. Maybe next time, you can write and I'll get the stuff."</p><p>Professor Snape moved around the classroom before reaching Harry's table, did as he did in the books and moved back to his table, "Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday. I will also, give you the results of your potion and where you went wrong." He finished with a sneer.</p><p>Maxima sighed and filled her flagon before submitting it. When the bell rang, Harry was the first out. Maxima followed them after collecting her things. She told the other Slytherins. She needed to drive the lesson in. When she reached the table she could hear Ron,</p><p>"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots. Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked to trust Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"</p><p>Maxima hit him on the back of the head. "Are you mad? Discussing something like this in public?"</p><p>Harry looked towards Maxima with a glare, "He hasn't been a git to you for four years."</p><p>Maxima rolled her eyes, "Have you ever stopped to think, that it might've been an act?"</p><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at her in silence. Maxima let out a breath, "Finally using your brains, are you?"</p><p>Maxima grabbed an apple as she left for Charms. She could hear them arguing again and she just wanted to focus on Charms. It was a good enough class, but nothing note-worthy. After that class though, was D.A.D.A. Before they entered the classroom, Maxima warned them that she was about to do something Gryffindor-ish. When they entered, they found Umbridge already seated at the teacher’s desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Maxima raised an eyebrow at the clothing choices before she sat down on the third desk from the front.</p><p>The class was quiet as it entered the room; Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.</p><p>"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down. She sounded as if she was talking to a bunch of preschoolers.</p><p>A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.</p><p>"Tut, tut," said Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"</p><p>"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her. Maxima kept her mouth shut and she could see that Umbitch saw.</p><p>"There, now," said Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."</p><p>Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one (lack of personality, thought Maxima gleefully), and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:</p><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts</p><p>A Return to Basic Principles</p><p>"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."</p><p>She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:</p><p>Course Aims:</p><ol>
<li>Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.</li>
<li>Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used</li>
<li>Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.</li>
</ol><p>For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"</p><p>There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.</p><p>"I think we'll try that again," said Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, "Yes, Professor Umbridge", or "No, Professor Umbridge". So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"</p><p>"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.</p><p>"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read "Chapter One, Basics for Beginners". There will be no need to talk."</p><p>Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Maxima did not do anything of the sort but raised her fist in the air, she could see Hermione in her peripheral do the same.</p><p>Students, understandably, were more interested in them than read the dry books. When more than half the class were staring, Umbridge decided it was a problem.</p><p>"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her. Dumb bitch, thought Maxima viciously.</p><p>"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.</p><p>"Well, we're reading just now," said Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."</p><p>"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.</p><p>Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?"</p><p>"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.</p><p>"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness. She looked towards Maxima who raised her fist higher, "Yes Miss?"</p><p>"King, Maxima King." Maxima continued on without pause, "You made a mistake, there isn't anything about using defensive spells."</p><p>She could feel the student body staring, good. Time to incite a riot.</p><p>"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss King."</p><p>Ron spoke up. "What's the point anyway if you're not gonna let us do magic!?"</p><p>"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.--?"</p><p>"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.</p><p>Umbridge ignored him and several other students whose hand had risen into the air. "Yes, Miss Parkinson? You wanted to ask something?"</p><p>"Yes," said Pansy. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"</p><p>"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Parkinson?" asked Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.</p><p>"No, but-"</p><p>"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"</p><p>"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"</p><p>"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Umbridge.</p><p>Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.</p><p>"And your name is?" Umbridge said to Dean.</p><p>"Dean Thomas."</p><p>"Well, Mr Thomas?"</p><p>"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free."</p><p>"I repeat," said Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"</p><p>"No, but--"</p><p>Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed--not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."</p><p>"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Theo angrily, "he <em>is</em> the best we ever--" He shouted alongside multiple others in the room.</p><p>"Hand, Mr. Nott! As I was saying--you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"</p><p>"No we haven't," Daphne said, "we just-"</p><p>"Your hand is not up, Miss Greengrass!"</p><p>Daphne put up her hand. Umbridge turned away from her.</p><p>"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."</p><p>"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."</p><p>"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up. Maxima thought that was idiotic when she had just reprimanded a few students who hadn't introduced themselves.</p><p>"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"</p><p>"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Umbridge dismissively.</p><p>"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Millicent incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"</p><p>"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"</p><p>"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.</p><p>Umbridge looked at Harry, "This is not the real world. Do you expect to be attacked in my class?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." stated Maxima with her fist in the air.</p><p>She had startled the woman. Umbridge had no idea on how to proceed. Maxima stood up and spoke, "Ma'am in our first year, Quirrel has been recorded using a curse on a student's broom while multiple feet in the air, high enough to kill. He also was trying to steal the Philosopher's stone which was situated in the school at the request of Nicholas Flamel. Second year; Lockhart removed all the bones in the forearms of a student. Fourth year; A death eater in disguise came to the school as Mad-eye Moody and performed three unforgiveables in front of the students before performing the Imperius curse on us. Mind you, despite the fact that he was a death eater, we all learned loads from the practical aspect."</p><p>Maxima quickly took a breath and before she could continue, Harry spoke up.</p><p>"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"</p><p>Umbridge seemed to have gathered her bearings and replied. "There is nothing waiting out there."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" said Harry.</p><p>"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.</p><p>"Hmm, let's think ..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice and turned to Maxima, "Maybe ... Lord Voldemort?" (There were several reactions but Maxima didn't pay attention.)</p><p>Maxima nodded, "Not to mention, his death-eaters."</p><p>"Ten Points from each."</p><p>The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge, Maxima or Harry.</p><p>"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."</p><p>Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.</p><p>"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"</p><p>"He didn't die!" shouted Maxima, "But yeah! He's back!"</p><p>"Miss-King--you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Umbridge in one breath without looking at her. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."</p><p>"It is NOT a lie! “said Maxima. "I saw him, I fought him!" shouted Harry</p><p>"Detention, Mr. Potter! Miss King!" said Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, "Basics for Beginners"."</p><p>Maxima and Harry stood, hands shaking as Umbridge sat down.</p><p>"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.</p><p>There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.</p><p>"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly. Maxima saw red. Her friend was killed by a rich white boy with mommy issues and they brushed it all off. She was only doing this to get evidence and get Umbridge kicked out, but now...</p><p>Before Harry could speak, she spoke in a cold, hard voice. "That. Is. a. LIE. It was MURDER!" Maxima kept her eyes trained on Umbridge and somehow she morphed into the judge that let the boy off, "He killed him and you KNOW it."</p><p>Umbridge's face was quite blank. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, dears."</p><p>Maxima kicked her chair down, strode around the students sitting near her and up to the teacher's desk. She could feel the rest of the class holding its breath. She felt so angry that she could have killed the woman, then and there, had there been no witnesses.</p><p>Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment ('is she mad?!' Thought Maxima wildly for a moment) out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, hunched over like a bloody gargoyle. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that they could not open it.</p><p>"Take this to your heads of houses, dears," said Umbridge, holding out the note to Harry.</p><p>They walked and as Maxima walked out behind Harry, she flipped Umbridge off. The rest was same as in canon, except she had to wait longer as Professor Snape wasn't there. Professor McGonagall turned to her, "The offer of the biscuit extends to you Miss King."</p><p>Maxima let out a shuddery breath and took one. "I had a plan."</p><p>Professor Snape entered and his gaze centered on a hunched Maxima. "What...exactly is going on?"</p><p>He sat beside Professor McGonagall after pulling a nearby chair. Professor McGonagall sat back. He read the message, "Well, you're lucky, Miss King, that Professor Umbridge doesn't know of your aspirations of becoming the Keeper."</p><p>Maxima nodded silently. He continued, "It says here in the end, you fell into a rage."</p><p>"She said Cedric Diggory's death was a 'tragic accident'. I 'fell into a rage' then."</p><p>"Why, pray tell, is that?" asked Professor Snape, "You did not know him."</p><p>Maxima shook her head, "It-" she cleared her throat and continued focusing on the table. "When I was younger, a rich...boy killed one of my friends. It was a shooting." Maxima released her breath, rubbing her hands, feeling..."He got off cause his father paid it off. The judge that let him off said that his death was a tragic accident. I got triggered."</p><p>Professor McGonagall and Snape shared a glance before Professor Snape spoke, "Very well, if you need to speak with someone Ms. King, My door is open. As for the rest, I'll assume this is what you meant in the morning and excuse your actions but you still have to perform the detentions."</p><p>Maxima nodded, thanked the professors and left.</p><p>For the nearest bathroom.</p><p>Where she spent the remaining time scrubbing her hands and face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I had no control over this chapter. All i had planned was Maxima dragging Umbitch but then she was like: Nah, I got trauma.</p><p>But I'm here like: WhY??!!!?</p><p>Anyways, hope you liked this! Please do like, comment and share!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Brain Cells and Red Stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, Maxima finds out about Hogwart's total brain cells and learns to loathe red stains.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Maxima had not returned to the Great Hall in time of Dinner, Draco had gotten worried. The rumour mill of Hogwarts worked fast too Though while Draco was proud of the Slytherins of spreading the word, he was disgusted with the rest of the school. How could they not believe it?! Usually, the Slytherins were the ones to confirm the rumours and the fact they were doing nothing to refute Harry's claims should have been enough. Uncle Sev was right, everyone were dunderheads. Draco pitied the man, having to teach all of them? Must give him killer-headaches. </p><p>Draco got up and motioned for Daphne to follow him. Once out of the Great Hall, Daphne turned to him. "So, do you know where Maxi is?"</p><p>Draco nodded before realising what Daphne said, "I'm sorry,<em>' Maxi'</em>?"</p><p>Daphne moved her hand in a so-so motion, "We're working on it. But that's beside the point. Did you see her after DADA?"</p><p>Draco shook his head. They set off together to find her and when they do, it was in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.</p><p>Daphne and Draco exchanged glances as they stepped forward. Myrtle's voice filling the bathroom along with Maxima's.</p><p>"Get it off. Get it off....Get it off. Everywhere..Get it off." Maxima.</p><p>"There's nothing there, it's clean now, don't hurt yourself! Stop!" Myrtle.</p><p>Daphne stepped forward and caught Maxima's eye in the mirror. She looked drained. Her eyes were rimmed red and her hair was tousled as if she had pulled on them. Her shirt's top two buttons were open and her tie was loose. Daphne bit her lip, worried. What...happened?</p><p>Myrtle caught sight of the two intruders. She was a ghost who was killed in this bathroom and the fact she didn't want to die, made her stay. She's not glad she did but there are times when she's useful to kids in trouble or in need of help. Her physical appearance may be that of a teenager, but she was older. She flew into a toilet quietly. She had done her job.</p><p>Draco stared at Maxima. The usually well-composed girl was in shambles. She looked like she was fighting a horde of rabid vampires. She was paler than him. Her eyes were glazed and she looked lost. Her hands were trembling and red! She had scrubbed them raw. Draco stepped forward, catching Daphne's eye as he did so. </p><p>Maxima could remember leaving the staff room to go to the bathroom. She remembered washing her hands, face and her neck. She...had to wash her face...cause of tears? Maxima breathes staring at the mirror. She saw her face, her hands, her neck, her shirt, her clothes! It was red. Get it off, Get it off. She needed to get it off, it was everywhere. She needed to get it off. She could hear a girl telling her that it was off. (But why was it everywhere?!) She could see her tears (wiping the blood away). She looked behind her through the mirror. Someone. A step. What...(gun? shooter? Danger?!)</p><p>Maxima turned around, "GO AWAY!" She raised her hands in a gesture to push someone back.</p><p>Draco took another step forward, "Maxima, it's me. Draco."</p><p>Maxima stumbled back, hitting the sink, her mind whirling chaotically but not functioning at all. Everything was hazy and blurry. She used her sleeves to wipe everything on her face. Draco stepped forward, "We are in <em>Myrtle's bathroom</em> in <em>Hogwarts</em>. It's time for dinner and we usually go to the<em> Great Hall.</em> We finished our <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts</em> class just before. You got detention by <em>Umbridge</em>. <em>We are in Hogwarts.</em>" </p><p>Maxima glazed vision cleared somewhat. She remembered Umbridge, fifth year, Order of the Phoenix, but wasn't it...</p><p>Daphne stepped forward, telegraphing her movements like Draco before holding Maxima's hands softly but firmly. Wiping them softly with her handkerchief. "Your hands are clean. See?"</p><p>Maxima stared at the two pairs of hands. They were clean. But her's were raw. Like they had been through a washing machine. She stared at them, lines were present. How long had she been scrubbing them? She slowly looked up. Daphne. She turned her head to the side. Draco. </p><p>"I..." She gulped, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat. "I don't-"</p><p>Daphne hushed her softly and lowered her to the floor as Maxima's legs gave out. Daphne nodded to Draco who rushed out of the bathroom.</p><p>Maxima felt herself sit on the floor. It was clean. Her legs were to one side, she registered that Daphne was saying something, she was sitting beside her. Hands holding hers.</p><p>"-ay. You're here. You're okay."</p><p>Maxima took a breath in, "I...Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Yes, Maxima. We are at Hogwarts. You're safe here."</p><p>Maxima blinked at the sound of loud and fast footsteps. Her vision was suddenly filled with black. She blinked to dispel the spots but it was just a cloak. Black Cloak. Professor Snape?</p><p>She looked up and saw the face of a worried Potions Proffesor. "Here." A potion. Maxima drunk it before she felt immensely sleepy. It was a testament to how thoroughly exhausted Maxima was that she clocked out immediately. </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Maxima came to, she remembered everything, not all at once but in flashes of emotions. She slowly sat up, making sure the room stayed in focus and didn't spin. She was in some sort of living room. Poseidon sat on the rug, awake and alert. She was on a couch. It was...fluffy. Not too much though.</p><p>Maxima shook her head and moved it around to pop the stiff joints before moving onto her fingers and wrists. She had only just begun to pop them when she noticed that they were bandaged. Right, she had scrubbed them. Did they bleed though? She remembers it hurting but it was fuzzy. Poseidon put his head on her lap and she rested her hand on him. Poor Poseidon must've been worried.</p><p>Professor Snape walked through the door, and Maxima blinked staring at the professor. </p><p>"I did not expect you to be awake at," he turned to stare at the clock, "Two A.M. Does anything hurt?"</p><p>Maxima slowly raised her hands and Professor Snape, who was dressed in a grey shirt and black pants, strode forward and took her hands in his own. He removed the bandages before summoning a salve to rub on the scars Maxima caused.</p><p>Maxima didn't want to look at what she had done (again...) so she looked around. It was nice. The walls were a soft cream and the brownish sofa matched it. The rugs were smooth. The candles in the room were in glass boxes that looked like a mix of vintage and modern. The curtains were a translucent grey. It looked...homey.</p><p>Professor Snape was done with wrapping her hands. He sat on the sofa opposite to her, "What happened?"</p><p>Maxima bit her lip and looked away. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to communicate but, talking was such a hassle. She didn't really want to.</p><p>Professor Snape tilted his head slightly, no trace of pity or anything of the sort present. Just understanding. "You don't have to speak but you have to tell me what conspired. As your Head of House, it is my duty to take care of my snakes."</p><p>Maxima hunched in on herself, wrapping her arms around her. She kept her eyes open because closing it made it all much worse. She licked her lips. Why the hell did he have to sound so understanding, so concerned, so, dare Maxima say it, parental? She made to motion for a pencil before she stopped. Maxima took a deep breath and spoke.</p><p>She spoke of her, age 13 meeting a boy, age 14. Both of them, outcasts from their own family. Both of them, weird in their own ways. He liked art, specifically in the make-up area. He was so talented. He was so understanding, so worried about her. He was a brother to her. He was there when her real brother had not been. He came to her local theatre when she performed. He was there at her soccer matches, practice or not. She supported him in the school theatre too. She fought the bullies who picked on him, no matter how big they were. They were there for each other. They were confidants. They were family.</p><p>They were so close to each other. They could practically read each other's minds with one look. Until one day, they couldn't. It wasn't because they fought or drifted apart. Oh no, even then, Maxima imagines, they would be able to read each other. It was because, one day, they had decided to eat in the cafeteria. The only seat available? Near a guy who had an unusually large bag and sat alone. </p><p>They sat a bit away and ate. Suddenly though, while Maxima was laughing at a joke. The guy got up and pulled out a gun. He held the boy hostage. Screams everywhere. The shooter was making demands. He was psychotic. He was saying how nobody deserved to be there because the poor people were spreading diseases and stuff like that. Maxima had tuned him out. She only had eyes for her brother, her Elijah, he was so afraid. His eyes were screaming. It was her fault really, at least partly. She wasn't listening to the shooter telling her to kneel down. The shooter, the stupid poncy rich boy raised the gun and then? Shot Elijah. Blood was everywhere. The shooter ran but Maxima didn't give chase, why should she? Elijah was bleeding. She tried to stop it. To try and heal him but he was dead. A bullet to the brain does that.</p><p>Maxima remembers her face splattered with blood. It getting on her legs as she knelt. It on her hands as she cradled his head. She remembers the taste as it dripped down her face, mixing with tears. She had seen the light leave Elijah's eyes. No one cared, the shooter was let off with a metaphorical slap on the wrist. And Elijah's story was forgotten.</p><p>The silence in the room was defeating. Only the sound of the fire crackling was present. Maxima gulped. She took the glass of water offered to her. Her throat was dry. Her voice was hoarse.</p><p>"You remember him," said Professor Snape as he rested his hands on top of hers. It was shaking, huh. She didn't notice. "and his story. I won't lie and say that the pain goes away with time. It doesn't. But you will, indeed, learn to live with it. Not as a shackle but as a shield."</p><p>Maxima let out a choked sob. Poseidon whined and Maxima petted his head. Professor Snape rested one of his hands on top of Maxima's head. "I can provide a way to help you...control your memories. To organise your mind."</p><p>Maxima sniffed, "Occulumency?"</p><p>If Professor Snape was surprised, he didn't show it. He nodded and told her that he would tell her more later. He said it was time that they both got some sleep. And sleep, Maxima did not get. Her night was plagued with memories of Elijah and his last moments.</p><p>Next morning though, her bandages were still on due to Professor Snape's insistence of them still healing and him saying of her having to deal with it only for one more day. She was allowed to have Poseidon around her as emotional support and him being her familiar made the permission come easily. When Maxima got to her table, Draco and Daphne immediately seized the seats beside her. She smiled tiredly at them before whispering a thank you. She still didn't want to talk to people but meh. She made exceptions for some people.</p><p>Today was Tuesday, so she had Charms(Double), Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology(Double).</p><p>In Charms, they had received the same lecture they had the day before, about O.W.L.S being the year which influences their future which, hey! True, but no need to pile onto the stress.  It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.</p><p>"You cannot pass an OWL," said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work." Neville, who was on the other side of the room, made a sad little disbelieving noise. </p><p>"Yes, you too, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "There's nothing wrong with your work except lack of confidence. So ... today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."</p><p>She was sorta right? I mean, most found it hard and Maxima would have found it easy but she didn't feel like putting in the effort. So when the  Professor came round to their table, she waved her wand and it disappeared after her fifth try. So, not her best work admittedly. She still was waiting for lighting to strike. The potion was ready but the weather was not apparently. Speaking of potions, Maxima remembered she had not finished her essay, so she waved to Draco and Daphne (who has assigned themselves her protectors), made her way to the library along with Poseidon to where Harry and Ron sat. She helped them a little but mainly focused on her own essay. Though she taught them the way she used reference books' quotes to further her argument and they improved a bit.</p><p>The day had become cool and breezy, and as they walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs. The Slytherins were subdued except for Crabbe and Goyle who were sniggering...at something.</p><p>Her head was pounding. She grabbed Harry as her partner and shushed him before he could ask questions. She told him about being suspicious. He reluctantly nodded and they were soon at work. Maxima made friends with a bowtruckle whom she had dubbed 'Leafian'. He was cute.</p><p>Though she could tell, by the end of the lesson, Harry was mad that he had received a good lesson in Care of Magical Creatures. Maxima smiled as they walked up to the castle.</p><p>The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilt out of it, including Ginny.</p><p>"Hi," she said brightly as she passed. A few seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of earth on her nose, and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. When she saw Harry, her prominent eyes seemed to bulge excitedly and she made a beeline straight for him. Many of his classmates turned curiously to watch. Luna took a great breath and then said, without so much as a preliminary hello, "I believe He Who Must Not Be Named is back and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."</p><p>"Er-right," said Harry awkwardly. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes.</p><p>"You can laugh," Luna said, her voice rising, apparently under the impression that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said rather than what she was wearing, "but people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"</p><p>"Well, they were right, weren't they?" said Hermione impatiently. "There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."</p><p>Luna gave her a withering look and flounced away, radishes swinging madly. Parvati and Lavender were not the only ones hooting with laughter now.</p><p>"D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" Harry asked Hermione.</p><p>"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione. "Ginny's told me all about her; apparently, she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs The Quibbler."</p><p>Maxima stepped forwards, Poseidon at her side, Draco and Daphne flanking her. "You're joking, right?" Maxima cocked her hip and crossed her bandaged hands. "What proof do you have that it's not real? For all we know they're extinct or elusive. And stereotyping her because of her father? That's rich, coming from you." Maxima shook her head slightly, "Stereotyping goes both ways 'Mione." </p><p>She turned to leave but Ernie Macmillan had stepped up to Harry so she hesitated.</p><p>"I want you to know, Potter," he said in a loud, carrying voice, "that I personally believe you one hundred per cent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I. "</p><p>"Er--thanks very much, Ernie," said Harry, taken aback but pleased.</p><p> Ernie might be pompous on occasions like this, but his words had certainly wiped the smile from Lavender Browns face. Maxima moved on. In Herbology though, Professor Sprout, like all the other professors had started the class with a speech. Maxima was starting to get irritated. SHE KNOWS, just stop repeating it. Though it only has been once each. Anymore though, she would flip a table, raw hands or no. When she explained her thoughts to Draco and Daphne, they had to stifle their laughs. </p><p>She and Harry were hungry, no doubt. But they had detention. So without any preamble, they made their way to the great hall to eat <em>something</em> before the dreaded detention. They had barely reached the entrance of the Great Hall, however, when a loud and angry voice yelled, 'Oi, Potter!'</p><p>Harry muttered something incomprehensible and turned around. They faced an irate Angelina Johnson.</p><p>"I'll tell you what now," she said, marching straight up to him and poking him hard in the chest with her finger. "How come you've landed yourself in detention for five o'clock on Friday?"</p><p>"What?" said Harry. "Why ... oh yeah, Keeper tryouts!"</p><p>"Now he remembers!" snarled Angelina. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team, and find someone who fitted in with everyone? Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch especially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!"</p><p>"I didn't decide not to be there!" said Harry, looking stung by the injustice of these words. "I got detention from that Umbridge woman, just because I told her the truth about You-Know-Who."</p><p>"Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you off on Friday," said Angelina fiercely, "and I don't care how you do it. Tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"</p><p>As she turned around, Maxima grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She smiled lazily, "You're saying, we tell a Ministry Official, a lie, and back down from the truth all for a game of Quidditch? You do realise, that this is the world at stake here?" Maxima has said this all with a slow gait, she paused before continuing. "I really am starting to think that Hogwarts has a collective 5 brain cells, one for each house. Except, there's one extra for all the smart ones to share. Who knows?" Maxima shrugged.</p><p>She knew Draco, Daphne, Hermione and Ron were shocked and Harry was staring. She motioned for Poseidon to follow and she went to her table to get something light to eat. At five to five, Harry and Maxima made their way. Maxima made Poseidon sit down outside the office before Harry knocked. When he knocked on the door she called, 'Come in,' in a sugary voice.</p><p>The books had only described three professor's offices. In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself. When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call. In the impostor Moody's days, it had been packed with various instruments and artefacts for the detection of wrongdoing and concealment.</p><p>Now, however, it looked totally unrecognisable. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolour kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.</p><p>Maxima wanted to roll her eyes but she stared resolutely ahead at the Professor. "Good Evening Miss King, Mr Potter."</p><p>Harry wished her, she did not. Maxima did not let Harry ask Umbridge anything. Nor did he actually make any move to. Maxima was kinda proud of that. </p><p>"Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr Potter. No, not with your quill," said Umbridge, as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."</p><p>She handed them a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. The Blood Quill.</p><p>"I want you to write, I must not tell lies," she told them softly.</p><p>"How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.</p><p>"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go. You won't need any ink. Oh and Miss King?"</p><p>Maxima rolled her eyes. "What."</p><p>"Your detentions will be extended by one hour with each sentence."</p><p>"Is that all?" goaded Maxima.</p><p>"One more hour."</p><p>Harry looked furious, "That's unfair!"</p><p>"One more."</p><p>Maxima snorted, "You sound like a broken radio."</p><p>"One. More."</p><p>Maxima and Harry sat down. They did their detention, the same as the bloody books. Though she stayed behind. </p><p>"Now, that wasn't hard was it?" Absolute. Mythic. Bitch.</p><p>Maxima released a breath and rolled her eyes, playing the part of a bored teenager. Her hands ached because of the extra rawness caused by her scrubbing but she wasn't about to show it. "Meh. I don't really care. I'm just telling the truth. You're wrong. You're wrong and you know it. And you can't silence me."</p><p>"Six hours extra next detention. I will extend it if I have to." She took a breath in and spoke in a girlish voice, "Miss King, accept that it was an accident. You have no proof."</p><p>Maxima's rage boiled over. HOW DARE SHE! This woman, this excuse of a teacher claims to know! She pushed the table over, "You. Filthy. Evil. Little. Cockroach. You just want to stay in power. We have proof. You're just BLIND." </p><p>As Umbridge smiled, Maxima realised slowly, that was what she wanted. For her to extend her detention. She was new and unknown. And she supported Harry. "Eight more hours and we'll add today's ruined lines as well, which makes it a total fifteen more hours on top of your regular detention. Well, Miss King, what do you have to say?"</p><p>Maxima stood still. Best not to react. Umbridge's wicked smile grew bigger. "You're learning then..you're dismissed."</p><p>Once in the hallway, Maxima turned the corner after slamming her office door shut and then? Ran. She went to the nearest bathroom. Cleaned her bandages and stayed up all night, to finish her essays. The next day was worse. She had warned Harry and told him about the Murtlap Essence. She had to train for Keeper Try-outs and Ron was there too. They helped each other out. Although, Maxima thought, Ron had a nerves problem. Though her try-outs were the next day and luckily before five. (Surprisingly, she got it.)</p><p>The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. Nobody had said anything except for the greeting and goodbyes which Umbridge added after Harry had left. She then would read slander articles about Harry or her father if she could get it and Maxima would try to keep her mouth shut. The third detention, again, was the same as the books except, </p><p>"That's bullshit! This is torture!" yelled Maxima. She stood up, jostling the paper, tearing Harry's as it fell down leaving hers to get splotches with her blood.</p><p>Umbridge stood up and raised herself on her tip-toes. "Oh dear, Potter's paper is ruined. I guess that you'll have to make up for it. Also, that was two sentences that you spoke? Yes? That'll be ten more hours. It's two am currently, you're dismissed."</p><p>Maxima left the office, fuming with rage. Just a little while longer, thought Maxima. Just bear it for a while longer and then you'll have proof. </p><p>But between classes, extra studying for the war, homework and her nightmares, Maxima could not at any time, <em>find</em> time to talk about the D.A to Harry or Occulumency to Professor Snape. And her idea to use proof to get Umbridge fired? Slipped through the cracks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my god! FINALLY! Remember how I said that Maxima decided she had Trauma? Yeah...reap the consequences Maxi.<br/>Anyways hope you like!<br/>Kudos! Comment! Share! It feeds my hubristic soul.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ripples can do a lot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maxima held her book of theory in her hands as she contemplated the changes made in the story by her entry. The Slytherin-Gryffindor divide wasn't as great and inter-house relationships weren't as bad as described in the books. She saw people of different houses hanging out with each other so Maxima supposed it was like that from before and Harry, being an oblivious dumbass, didn't see it.  </p><p>She shook her head and looked up to the sky, it was perfect for flying. Must be the day Harry talks to Cho in the Owlery, though Maxima. Her insides squirmed and she pursed her lips before letting out a breath. The Gryffindor practice was today as well. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a lot of the seniors were on Riddle's side. (So, that'll influence the practice.) The hierarchy in Slytherin Court portrayed that. Another headcanon true then, Maxima thought wryly.  The third-year and below were exempt because they were still figuring out their schedules and whatnot. Since the third year was the year the classes increased and they'd have to adjust again. Made sense.</p><p>Maxima closed her eyes and thought hard. What else? Was she forgetting something? Something fell on her face, she opened her eyes and raised her hands to touch the wet substance. Water. Might rain heavily later then. She closed up her book and made her way inside. She raised her head and saw a thestral. She smiled and raised her hand to push her hair back. When she caught sight of the bandages, she was reminded of Elijah. She would remember. She wrote it all down last night. Her hand cramped and it hurt badly but still. It was all worth it.</p><p>She was also writing down what was happening. The war from its very beginning, including Tom Riddle's origins with references to other dark lords like Grindelwald (Ravenclaw), Void, or Judas Pincushion (Hufflepuff) to add a bit of comparison. She could only hope that when all of this was done, she could publish and dispel the fear, the stigma, and the irrationality surrounding the topic. Maxima sighed. </p><p>She made her way to Hagrid's hut with the dog treats she had in her bag. Poseidon who was laying down near her feet jumped up and wagged his tail happily. Maxima laughed and ran alongside him. The wind in her face was lifting her spirits which had sunken so low that she felt like she was back at her previous house. Maxima stopped a few feet away from Hagrid's hut. She opened her hair and shook it. It fell in waves and she swept her side bangs away. Maybe she'll go flying after feeding Fang and Poseidon. They could play with each other while she flew and let loose. She opened the door to the hut and Fang ran outside and around her in circles before jumping around Poseidon. They started to play with each other. They ran around each other, barking and yipping at each other. </p><p>Maxima laughed as she tossed two treats, Poseidon jumped to catch one while Fang waited for it to come to him. Maxima summoned Fang's and Poseidon's bowls and filled it. She took out her wand and summoned her broom non verbally. (Took her one try. Damn, she's proud.) She climbed onto it and kicked off. She flew up with all the speed she could. Her hair flowing and her eyes stinging slightly. Maxima left all her worries behind. She could feel the boulders of tension, the mountain of stress, the stones of her past, the pebbles of doubt fall off as she flew higher and higher. </p><p>She circled the lake with all the speed she could. Maxima was glad today was a free day! She took a few dives and pulling at the last second. Maxima levelled up again and looked down at the forest, she could see a few thestrals roaming around and she could see a few ripples from the squid. She straightened up and took a deep breath in, it felt like she was on a rollercoaster, rising and rising till the peak. She looked around and smiled.</p><p> Suddenly, Maxima let all the breath whoosh out of her and she flattened herself against the broom, going down as fast as she could. She could see students milling about in the background but Maxima didn't care. All she cares about was the lake getting closer and closer to her as she dived, the speed enthralling her like a siren and the adrenaline seeping through her veins like a drug she couldn't get enough of.  She pulled on the broom as she levelled out inches above the lake, her toes skimming the water, she tilted herself to lightly graze the water. Maxima smiled at ripples she made. Maxima slowed down, not speeding like a madwoman but fast enough for the wind to nip at her nose. She smiled and shook her hand to get rid of the water. Ripples indeed.</p><p>---</p><p>Draco sat in the great hall reading the prophet, idly wondering the arrest of Sturgis Podmore. A frame up to lessen the number of people on the side of the light, no doubt. Daphne and Millicent came up and sat in front of him.</p><p>"Good morning, where are Theo and Blaise?"</p><p>Daphne shook her head and she seized the paper in his hands. Millicent yawned as she took a piece of toast and slathered some jam onto it. "They're still sleeping. I mean, today's off.  I suspect many will take today to rest, enjoy or catch up on studies" </p><p>Daphne set the paper down, "There's a bit about Sirius Black in London. Work of your father Draco Darling?"</p><p>Draco grimaced, "Don't remind me. The sooner I forget the better."</p><p>Theo took that moment to sit down, "The sooner everyone forgets the better, you mean."</p><p>Blaise sat down on Draco's other side, "I still am wondering why our esteemed Headmaster hasn't asked for a trial or anything?" </p><p>Draco shrugged. That was suspect but he supposed Maxima knew more, he turned to ask but saw that she wasn't there. "Where's Maxima?"</p><p>Everyone paused. They exchanged looks. Did she disappear? Again? Daphne started to get up as did the rest.</p><p>Millicent looked up, "The sky is cloudy but it doesn't look like it'll rain anytime soon. Maybe later in the night, good flying conditions though." </p><p>Everyone paused. Draco looked up. "She did say she wanted to fly as soon as she could..."</p><p>Theo grabbed a napkin and took some toast. "Let's go then."</p><p>They made their way outside, chatting about anything and everything. Draco enjoyed chatting with Theo and Blaise. Finally glad he was rebelling against his father, it was all thanks to-</p><p>"MAXIMA!!! OHMIGOD!"</p><p>Draco looked towards Daphne and then towards where she was pointing. As she shouted, Maxima was there rushing downwards towards the lake at a breakneck speed. Draco's eyes widened and he moved but before he could do anything, Maxima levelled out above the water. </p><p>Draco's eyes widened. What. Just. Happened?</p><p>Theo whistled, "Damn..."</p><p>Millicent whooped, "Bloody Brilliant!"</p><p>Everyone ran towards Hagrid's hut which was where Maxima was headed. Maxima had a lot to answer for.</p><p> </p><p>Maxima sighed giddily and landed near Hagrid's hut. Poseidon and Fang were laying down and resting. Maxima could tell they had fun. She saw the Snake gang coming over, oops, thought Maxima. She waved goodbye to Fang and whistled for Poseidon.</p><p>Draco looked like he'd seen a ghost. Wait, was that applicable? Maxima tilted her head as she smiled sheepishly. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"</p><p>The rest were trailing behind. Draco grabbed Maxima's shoulders and shook her back and forth. "WHY ARE YOU NOT A SEEKER?"</p><p>Maxima let out a startled shout as she was being shaken and replied with Draco's same intensity, "I CAN'T SEE FOR SH-I-I-I-IT!!"</p><p>Draco stilled. "Oh."</p><p>Blaise and Theo laughed as Daphne rescued Maxima from Draco's clutches. "Oh Honey, you're hair is a mess." Daphne leaned in and faux whispered "Sexy. If I do say so myself."</p><p>Maxima snorted. "It's not like I did it on purpose. Although the windswept look is sexy, you gotta get the right angle. Otherwise, it's just windswept."</p><p>They moved towards a nice tree near the lake with Poseidon trailing along. When they sat down, they enjoyed the day and pulled out their homework and assignments. In between they were joined by Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Susan Bones. They had done almost everything and were making decent headway when Daphne broke.</p><p>"Okay, I'll start it." Daphne huffed, looking thoroughly put out, "Umbridge is a foul woman and we need practice. For our OWLs and the real world."</p><p>Susan put down her quill slowly, "So, <em>He's</em> back?"</p><p>They looked towards Maxima who had sighed very loudly, "Yes, Voldemort or Tom Riddle, which is his real name, by the way, is back."</p><p>They sat in silence for a minute, before Maxima pulled out a notebook, "How bout we start a club? Defense Club or Defense Association? To study, to learn how to fight? God knows we need it."</p><p>Hermione puffed up her cheeks, "Who'll teach it then?"</p><p>Neville piped up, "Harry could."</p><p>There was silence after that statement and Maxima smiled, "Brilliant. But we need to ask him of course."</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Leave that to me. All we need is a few members." </p><p>Draco leaned forward, "I could cover Slytherin. Sound people out."</p><p>Susan tapped her quill against her chin, "I'll take Hufflepuff then."</p><p>Luna piped up, "I could take Ravenclaw? Although no one would take me seriously. I am Loony Lovegood."</p><p>Maxima smiled, "And we love you for it. I'd like to know the names of those who call you Loony though, Moon."</p><p>Luna blinked. Maxima grinned. All teeth.  "Okay."</p><p>Maxima patted Luna's hand and turned to Neville, Hermione and Ginny, "You'll take Gryffindor? Oh and send the Weasley Twins my way okay? Kay. If, and that's a big if, Harry says no. I'll take over. I did learn everything from 1st year to 6th in a month. Anyways,"</p><p>The Slytherins smiled and smirked as Maxima King took over and started to order everyone.  "You don't tell anyone what we're doing except making a study group. If they agree, ask them to come to a room. The room is located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the depicting the attempt to teach ballet."</p><p>Everyone nodded. Maxima hummed and leaned back, "Daphne, Theo, Millicent, You're going to be in the Library researching spells, charms, hexes, jinxes, anything to help us. Compile a list by category."</p><p>Maxima snapped her fingers, "Blaise. We'll be doing some charming on parchment to prevent anyone from snitching. Let's go. Come on Poseidon." Maxima stood up and started walking with Poseidon following.</p><p>Everyone blinked but the Slytherins didn't bat an eye. They got up and started moving. </p><p>Draco grinned, "The Queen's wish is our command."</p><p>Blaise grinned and caught up with Maxima. Daphne, Theo, Millicent laughed and moved. Luna smiled as she moved to catch up with Maxima to give her a few names.</p><p>Susan looked towards Maxima and the others as they made their way to the castle, "Well, best get to it then. It's almost time for lunch."</p><p>Hermione nodded and got up along with Neville and Ginny who tilted her head, "I'll get Fred and George. Although that was a quick change."</p><p>Neville glanced at her, "Slytherins are supposed to be known for change." </p><p>Hermione nodded and started to make her way to the castle. "About time something happened."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N): IM AALLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEEEEEE.</p><p>lmao, hi! Sorry about my disappearance. I am not in a good place. But meh, I'll survive. Anyways how did you like this chapter? Gib me the deets.</p><p>Word Count: 2k</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my second fic ever!<br/>Here's a link to my Discord Server, Cosmic Aisle:  https://discord.gg/qXAR3ry<br/>Feel free to drop by and chat! I'll be lurking around so feel free to ask questions!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>